Como tener a una Ucchi en un año
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: " ¡Ya escucharon amigos! Quien quiera azul celeste pues que le cueste, y pónganse a ahorrar que para mantenerla hace falta un milagro o ser sumamente rico." (EmitsunxUcchi)
1. Fight dayo!

_**2016**_

" _Noticias para todos los Love liver´s, la seiyuu Uchida Aya acaba de anunciar que únicamente se casaría con alguien con más de un millón de dólares para mantenerla. ¡Ya escucharon amigos! Quien quiera azul celeste pues que le cueste, y pónganse a ahorrar que para mantenerla hace falta un milagro o ser sumamente rico."_

-¿Así que necesito eso? –Murmuro con lentamente una mujer de corto cabello castaño- debo hablar con Megu-chan.

Se levanto de su cómodo sofá y salió como bala a buscar a su nueva amiga. No pensó que tenía que recurrir a ese tipo de plan, pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería conseguir su objetivo. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien que no fuera de Muse, necesitaba a una amiga que recién había comenzado a ver.

-o-o-

-Ese es mi plan Megu-chan. Debo aplicarme si quiero conseguir mi objetivo –hablo determinada la ex-líder de muse.

-Pero, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy exagerada?

Ambas mujeres se encontraban conversando en el sofá de Sakuragawa Megu, conocida por los Love Liver como la seiyuu de Kira Tsubasa.

-Claro que no, si quiero que Ucchi me acepte, debo hacer más ejercicio y trabajar más –mantuvo su determinación mientras observada su celular, donde antes había visto la noticia que su amor platónico solo se casaría con alguien literalmente millonario.

-Pero es que…vas a hacer que solo te quiera por tu dinero, ¿Qué tal si se aburre de ti y se va con alguien más?

-No lo hará, Ucchi no es así –dijo con cierta nostalgia en su voz- se que ella me aceptara, yo lo sé.

-¿No se supone que ya le habías dicho tus sentimientos? –pregunto confundida ante la mirada nerviosa de su amiga.

-N-no cuenta si fue con una voz ikemen y para un programa –desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Debes admitir que esa voz te sale perfecta, a la pobre pajarita la veía cada vez más sonrojada –rio la mujer- y pobre Pile-san, te pasaste, tocaste su hombro sin importarle que su novia estuviera atrás suyo.

-¡Megu-chan~! ¡No digas eso! Aunque no lo creas, Mimo-chan me regaño después de eso –frunció el ceño de manera infantil y se cruzo de brazos- aparte, a Mimo-chan también le hable de la misma forma ¡era un juego!

-Un juego muy extraño para mi gusto- siguió riendo- Emi-chan, debes admitir que tú fuiste la que inicio el "contacto" con las tres, ¿será que quieres tu propio harem? Eso de ""Maki, tu eres de verdad hermosa" o "Umi-san, tu pura, tu belleza femenina ha capturado completamente mi corazón" –arremedo Sakuragawa con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

-E-es que pues…pensé que así actuaria –volvió a desviar la mirada avergonzada- Pi-chan también se me acerco…

-Pero Pile-san es Pile-san, tú tienes que quedar bien con Uchida-san –Megu le dio una mirada comprensiva cuando su amiga rio nerviosamente- pero, si te soy sincera, me gusto ver todo eso, fue bastante cómico.

Emitsun rio levemente y aun apenada- debo admitirlo, fue bastante divertido.

-Te importa mucho, ¿verdad? –Inquirió ante la mirada confundida de su amiga por el cambio de tema tan repentino- me refiero a Uchida-san.

-Si, Megu-chan, Ucchi me gusta mucho y hare todo para estar con ella –dijo con total seguridad, el rastro de sus nervios se había esfumado rápidamente.

-Por más que te insista no cambiaras de opinión, ¿verdad? –la vio intrigada, aunque ya esperaba su contestación.

-Estas en lo correcto, Megu-chan –hablo con una voz determinada al igual que su mirada.

-Entonces, te apoyare –la mujer sonrió y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Emitsun- si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

-De hecho si necesito un favor –rio algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué necesitas, Emi-chan? –hablo con una amable sonrisa.

-Necesito que me prestes algo de dinero…-sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca- solo unos cuantos millones.

-¡Emi-chan!

 _Tiempo después._

-Bien, baje varios kilos, eso es genial –con orgullo, Emitsun se vio al espejo.

Se le notaba a leguas, ella había mantenido una dieta y también había hecho ejercicio. Se sentía orgullosa por su triunfo.

-Si, si, has bajado de peso ¿pero porque estoy aquí? –pregunto Mimorin con un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Y no era para menos, había sido literalmente arrastrada al apartamento de Emitsun sin motivo alguno.

-Porque me quieres mucho y quiero que tú seas la primera en ver mi progreso –le saco la lengua y la vio con una gran sonrisa- aparte, no tenias nada mejor que hacer.

-Claro que si, tengo que preparar los conciertos del próximo año.

-En eso te pareces a Umi-chan, eres muy responsable –mantuvo su sonrisa y se coloco al lado de su amiga que estaba sentada en su cama- aunque deberías relajarte, te crecerán más ojeras de las que ya tienes.

-No creo que te convenga que yo me parezca a Umi-chan –sonrió con pesadez- sabemos lo popular que es el KotoUmi en estos días.

-A decir verdad, a mi me gusta la pareja –confeso con un toque amargo en su voz- pero no me gusta que te emparejen con Ucchi, es algo…

-¿Molesto? Eriko me dice lo mismo a diario –respondió con esa misma sonrisa amarga- de hecho, hemos tenido muchos problemas ultimadamente.

-¿Eso a que se debe? –Pregunto extrañada- ¿es por lo del KotoUmi?

-Fuera bueno que fuera eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Por un tipo que la anda rondando como cuervo. No la deja ni respirar –bufo molesta- digo, ¿Qué tiene de importante un bajista de una banda que NADIE CONOCE?

-Pero no toca tan mal…-admitió Nitta con una leve risa. Pero a Suzuko no le gusto y de inmediato bufo desaprobando el comentario-Bueno, ya, no te enojes. ¿Que harás al respecto? No puedes mandarlo a golpear. Mimorin ¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¿Se te subieron las hormigas o algo así? –inocentemente, intento adivina las intenciones de esa extraña sonrisa que no dejaba de verla.

-No es por eso que tengo esta cara -sonrió traviesa- Emitsun~ ¿te he dicho cuanto te quiero?

-Ay no...-Emitsun lo sabía, todo encajaba con esas palabras, nada bueno le deparaba cuando Mimorin caras locas pensaba en un plan.

-Oye~ ¿Me harías un súper favor ~? -esa atemorizante voz no hacía otra cosa que ponerla nerviosa.

-Ni se te ocurra, no iré a golpear a ese tipo -se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- eso no es legal y lo sabes.

-Vamos Emitsun, ambas saldremos beneficiadas con el trato -su mirada como su sonrisa se fueron ensombrecido poco a poco- solo serán unos cuantos golpes y ya~

-¿Y que ganó yo con eso? -arqueo la ceja dudosa.

Mimorin busco en su bolsa y de un pequeño portafolios sacó un papel que firmó con una pluma que estaba en su bolsa- toma, ponle el numero que quieras y haz el trabajo -ordeno mientras le entregaba el papel que resulto ser un cheque firmado.

-¿E-enserio? -la vio sorprendida, pero Mimorin solo asintió- como que te veo con otros ojos, querida Mimorin.

-Me alegro, Emitsun -le sonrió mientras la más baja se levantaba del sofá- ¿iras ahora?

-Si, debo investigar a mi victima -le sonrió cómplice y le guiño el ojo- haré el trabajo más sigiloso del mundo.

-Confió en ti.

 _En otro lugar después del "misterioso encuentro" de Emitsun y el acosador de Pile_

-Y a la mañana siguiente, el tipo se encontraba tirado en un callejón sin saber quién era. Lo bueno es que Megu-chan me ayudo a buscarlo, si no, no lo encuentro antes de su cita con Pai-chan -Emitsun hablo con naturalidad mientras sus tres amigas la miraban impresionadas.

-Mimorin puede dar algo de miedo...-comento Rippi.

-Ni que lo digas, no sé como le hace Pile...-Soramaru hablo con cierto miedo.

-Es que ambas están igual de locas -termino Shikako- hay que admitirlo, esas dos están más locas que una cabra y mas Emitsun por hacerle caso.

-Lo hice por una buena razón. Lo hice por Ucchi, así se casara conmigo -dijo ilusionada y feliz.

-Pero Emitsun...eso no es...-antes de que Rippi terminara fue interrumpida.

-Nada de nada Rippi, debo esforzarme si quiero que Ucchi me vea con otros ojos.

-Pero ella ya...

-Déjala angelito, es tan necia que no te hará caso -añadió la segunda más alta- deja que lo descubra sola.

-¿Eh? ¿Descubrir que? -pregunto evidentemente confundida la ex –líder de muse.

-Que si ya está la comida -hablo Sora, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería aquella pareja.

-¡Cierto! ¡Si por eso me pagan! -se levanto como bala directo a la cocina para terminar la comida.

Otro de los servicios de Emitsun era ser chef privada. El "trió NicoRinPana" la habían contratado para hacer la comida de ese día. La razón era simple, ninguna de las tres quería cocinar, y no lo harían, mejor pagaban el servició.

-Oye Emitsun, ¿hasta cuando piensas llegar con esto? -pregunto la más alta mientras veía a su amiga que estaba en la cocina haciendo su labor.

-Llegare hasta donde tenga que llegar -sonrió decidida mientras sacaba unos platos para servir la comida- tengo una meta y la voy a cumplir.

-Es mejor que le digas a Ucchi la verdad. Has mantenido este secreto por mucho tiempo. Ya ni salen juntas como antes -comento Rippi con cierta tristeza en la voz.

Era cierto, desde que Emitsun había empezado su meta, no había visto a su amor platónico en meses. Cuando estaba a punto de caer y de llamarla, hacia 200 sentadillas para que pasara el deseo. No quería mostraste ante ella aun, no estaba lista ni mental, ni físicamente.

-Con cuerdo con Rippi -ahora era Shikako quien hablaba- Ucchi no es una mujer monetaria. Si en verdad quieres conquistarla, ve por ella y enamórala.

-Yo se...que Ucchi no es monetaria ni interesada pero...

-¿Pero? ¿Que es lo que en verdad quieres? -indagó Soramaru.

-La quiero a ella, pero más que nada...quiero cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos, quiero ser la dueña de sus mañanas y sus noches...

-¿Y porque no simplemente la conquistas y ya?

-Porque aun que quiera no sé como acercarme a ella, esto de la "pajarita cara" es la única manera que puedo acercarme a ella y conquistarla.

\- Por Dios, Emitsun, eres la única que no se da cuenta de la verdad eras tu...

Ante el argumento de Rippi, Emitsun quedo confundida, estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero una llamada se lo impidió.

-¿Bueno? Aja...si Kussun, claro -sonrió ampliamente- para mi será un placer... nos vemos mañana~ -con una traviesa sonrisa colgó la llamada.

-¿Que paso? No me gusta esa sonrisa...-si, Sora le tenía miedo a esa sonrisa malvada de su amiga.

-Digamos que, ahora han contratado otro de mis servicios especiales -les dio una encantadora sonrisa a sus amigas confundidas.

Dos meses después.

-¡Vamos Nanchan, aún nos faltan 5 kilómetros!

-¡Quiero descansar!

Si, era otro servicio, entrenadora personal. Su aprendiz: Nanjo Yoshino.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban corriendo en el parque, bueno, en realidad era Emitsun quien corría como chiva loca mientras Nanjo le intentaba seguir el paso con su respiración entrecortada.

-¡Tomemos un descanso! Ya no puedo...-cansada y jadeando, poso su mano en un bebedero cerca de su posición. Abrió la llave, remojo su cara y bebió de él.

-Te vas a enfermas si haces eso -la menor río mientras veía a su senpai- tienes pésima condición física.

Nanjo respiro hondamente para recuperar su frecuencia normal-Eso medio mundo lo sabe, no entiendo porque Kussun te contrato para hacer esto.

-Te quiere, por eso lo hace. Debes mejorar tu condición física, así evitaras otra decaída -hablo Emitsun con una sonrisa relajada.

-Pero igual es una tortura...vamos Emitsun, te pago el doble para que dejes de hacer esto.

-Nopi~, soy mujer de palabra, sin contar que me pagan.

-Eres imposible, y todo por conseguir dinero -se volvió a quejar la mayor- ¿Que Mimo-chan no te pago o algo así?

-Si me pago, pero tampoco le iba a pedir montonales de dinero...

-Emitsun, en verdad no entiendo por qué haces todo esto -hablo con cierta seriedad en su voz.

-Tu ya sabes la razón -dijo tontamente mientras estiraba sus músculos.

-La sé, pero no la entiendo.

-Bueno Nanchan, tu tardaste mucho tiempo en darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por Kussun.

-Tal vez por eso no lo entiendo –agacho la cabeza resignada.

-Es que eres muy densa~ -rio con cierta burla- Nanchan, ¿Que tienes que hacer en fin de año?

La mayor levanto la cabeza y la vio con duda-No estoy segura, ¿por?

-Porque entre las chicas y yo pensamos hacer una pequeña fiesta por año nuevo.

-¿Y porque no en navidad? -Yoshino arqueo la ceja durativa.

-Porque la mayoría tiene que ir con sus familias o hacer algún concierto, nos pareció correcto hacer una fiesta en año nuevo.

-Bueno, eso es lógico. Deja reviso mi agenda y te aviso ¿si?

-Claro, siempre tan ocupada Nanchan -sonrió feliz.

-Gajes del oficio -se encogió de hombros como si nada- ¿quienes confirmaron?

-Mimorin, Pai-chan y Rippi. Faltan Shika-chan, Soramaru, Kussun y tú.

-¿Que hay de Ucchi? -pregunto inquisitiva y la menor bajo la mirada apenada- No la invitaste...

-¡No es cierto! E-es que -nerviosa, paso su mano derecha contra su cuello- Rippi la invito, solo...que no se si ira o no...-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Pero no crees que exageras? -añadió Nanjo- estas llegando al punto de no querer verla por tus miedos.

-No es miedo es solo...

-Piénsalo, a lo mejor Ucchi ya tiene a otro u otra. Y tú ni cuenta por ignorarla. Dime, ¿has pensado en esa posibilidad? -pregunto seria.

Emitsun se detuvo en su labor, suspiro con pesadez y su sonrisa se cambio a una ladeada- claro que lo he pensado, lo tengo en mente cada día desde que Ucchi comento eso...Por eso me esfuerzo, trabajo duro para conseguir mi objetivo.

-¿Y si mejor pides un préstamo? Podría prestarte dinero, así terminarías rápido.

\- Lo pensé, pero lo rechace de inmediato. Quiero estar orgullosa de lo que estoy haciendo, quiero ver a Ucchi con orgullo. Quiero demostrarle mi valía.

-Eres una chica extraña...muy extraña...

-Pues esta chica extraña te llevará a correr 10 kilómetros -antes de cualquier reclamo, le tomo la mano y comenzó a correr.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! -grito horrorizada.

 _ **En año nuevo**_

-¿Quién falta? –pregunto Mimorin mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa donde en unos momentos comerían.

-Falto la pareja Jolk, no me dieron explicaciones –hablo Sora con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tú y yo sabemos la razón, Soramaru –Pile hizo aparición con una sonrisa al igual que la alta.

-Shika-chan tampoco vino…-comento la menor del grupo con una triste sonrisa.

-Tranquila Rippi, mañana le haremos unas cuantas bromas a esas tres desgraciadas por no venir –agrego Emitsun con una radiante sonrisa para que la menor se relajara- así que no llores pequeña Rippi, hoy nos divertiremos y conviviremos –acaricio su cabeza con suavidad y la menor le sonrio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La escena era observada por cuatro chicas. Las primeras tres la veían entre enternecidas y resignadas, pero la ultima chica solo la veía con una triste sonrisa nostálgica.

-Emitsun no respeta su vida, si Shika-chan la viera ya estará enterrada varios metros bajo la tierra –dijo la más alta mientras veía la escena.

-Créeme, ella va a desear que eso pase –hablo Mimorin con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Ante su pregunta, su mejor amiga señalo a la puerta casi por inercia- …esto se pondrá bueno –sonrió al vislumbrar a la cuarta chica.

Ante ellas, se encontraba a la persona más amada por Emitsun; Uchida Aya.

Con un cambio en su sonrisa, se acerco a sus amigas con alegría y las saludo entusiasmada.

-Buenas noches chicas –les dijo con una enorme sonrisa- me alegra tanto verlas.

-Lo mismo decimos nosotras, hace tiempo que no te dejas ver –hablo Mimorin con una gran sonrisa- pensamos que no vendrías.

-Yo pensé igual, pero al final logre salirme de mis compromisos y vine con ustedes.

-Es un alivio –Mimo-chan siguió sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Ucchi! –grito eufórica la menor, que corrió para abrazar con fuerza a la nombrada- ¡me alegra verte!

-A mí también me alegra verde, Rippi –la aludida simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Ucchi…

Definitivamente, Emitsun hubiera preferido la golpiza por parte de Shika-chan, que estar en esa situación. No es que no quisiera verla, pero no estaba lista para verla…aun no…

-Me alegra verte, Emitsun –dijo con alegría.

Ella no lucia más que unos jeans y una sudadera beige, pero ante los ojos de Emitsun se veía hermosa. Demasiado para su noble corazón que ya amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre ella como lo había hecho Rippi hace unos segundos.

-Como… ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto un poco calmada.

-Estoy bien, ¿tu como has estado?

Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellas se iba cerrando, si no era Emitsun la que se acercaba, era Ucchi que caminaba pausadamente. Llego al punto que estaba cara a cara.

-He estado bien, tu sabes, con trabajo –sonrió relajada. Ese era el efecto que tenía su amor platónico en ella, con una simple mirada la relajaba.

-Te extrañe, hace mucho que no me visitas –hablo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Es que he tenido trabajo, si no es grabar, es entrenar a Nanchan –se excuso- o a veces saco al perrito de Kussun a pasear.

-¿Y por eso me has dejado de llamar? –reclamo con cierto aire de celos en su voz.

-Ucchi…yo…

-¡Bien es hora de comer! –intervino Pile. Tomo la mano de Ucchi y la jalo a la mesa- tenemos mucha variedad de comida y claro que tenemos buenas bebidas.

-Ucchi…-la castaña la vio alejarse. Una triste mirada se asomaba por sus labios al verla irse.

-Tranquila, aun no es tiempo –hablo Rippi con una sonrisa parecida a la que Emitsun le había dado hace unos momentos.

-Tienes razón, aun no es tiempo –le sonrió levemente y le tomo la mano- vamos, hoy debemos disfrutar lo que queda de la noche.

La menor asintió y se encamino con la mayor a la mesa donde ya habían empezado a comer sus amigas.

La noche se les paso rápido, entre bromas y recuerdos de su tiempo como grupo. No faltaban las bebidas alcohólicas, que eran más pedidas por Ucchi y por Pile. Subieron varias fotos a Twitter y siguieron conversando, bueno, para ser exacta, todas hablaban entre ellas menos Emitsun y Ucchi que no se dirigían la palabra ni por error. La primera por miedo e inseguridad y la segunda porque la primera la ignoraba vil mente.

Pero ahora tocaba un juego, uno que les gustaba, " _yo nunca nunca e…"_

Algo fácil de jugar y divertido para hacer relucir las verdades más vergonzosas de tus amigas. La temática era fácil, decías _yo nunca nunca e_ junto con algo que hayas o no hecho, y quienes si lo hayan hecho (incluyéndote) deben tomar un trago de su vaso.

-Yo nunca, nunca he andado desnuda por parís –dijo la más alta, la unica que había tomado del vaso había sido Pile.

-Pai-chan, eso es una sorpresa –rio Ucchi ante el sonrojo de la aludida.

-B-bueno…estaba borracha, eso es todo –desvió la mirada apenada y por miedo a lo que su novia le fuera a decir.

-Sigamos –si las miradas mataran, Mimorin ya habría enterrado a su novia veinte metros bajo tierra- te toca, Rippi.

-Yo nunca, nunca he….comido tres kilos de arroz en un solo día –dijo y le dio un sorbo a su trago- ¿eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Nadie lo ha hecho? –sus amigas negaron y ella bajo la mirada apenada.

-¡Me toca! –ahora era el turno de Soramaru- Yo nunca, nunca he escrito y subido fanfics de muse o de nosotras.

Y así, Soramaru, Mimorin y Rippi tomaron de su trago.

-¿Y eso porque? –pregunto Emitsun con risa ante lo avergonzadas que estaban sus amigas.

-P-porque si…-hablo Mimorin sumamente apenadas- es otra historia.

-Mimo-chan~ te sonrojaste –rio Ucchi que vio a Emitsun- ¿verdad que si?

-Err…si, claro –desvió la mirada nerviosa.

Hay iban de nuevo, no se hablaban al menos que un milagro las golpeara.

-Bueno bueno, me toca –ahora le tocaba a la divertida Pile- yo nunca, nunca he tenido un amor platónico.

Las únicas que tomaron fueron Rippi, Soramaru y Emitsun. Esta última se lo tuvo que pensar antes de hacerlo.

-Bueno, de Rippi me imagino que fue Shika-chan. ¿Pero de Soramaru y Emitsun? –Pile pregunto dudosa- será mejor que nos den una explicación…

-Este yo…-las mejillas de la más alta eran comparables con un tomate- n-no puedo decirlo, que lo diga Emitsun.

Como lo había pensado en ese momento, sus amigas se les había olvidado quien era su amor platónico y porque no podían decirlo.

-No lo diré –hablo seriamente- es todo lo que diré.

Su unica opción era ponerse a la defensiva, si se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba podía dar a entender algo que no quería.

Sus amigas, desconcertadas continuaron con las preguntas, no querían seguir con el tema, pues corrían el peligro que Emitsun las tumbara en el piso si lo hacían. Esa fría mirada las hizo temblar, no daba la buena impresión de querer dar detalles. A la unica persona que no le afecto esa mirada, fue a Ucchi, que la veía confundida, no entendía esa actitud, pero mentalmente se estaba haciendo una idea el porqué su amiga era tan rara con ella ese y otros días.

Llego un punto de la noche, en el que el efecto del alcohol se hizo presente en el grupo, Mimorin y Soramaru estaban teóricamente aturdidas por el alcohol, pero nada grave; Rippi y Emitsun no estaban borrachas, aun estaban cuerdas:…pero, no se podría decir lo mismo de Ucchi y Pile, aquellas dos se habían tomado muy apecho eso de "disfrutar la noche", ya que se encentran en estado de ebriedad.

-Ucchi-chan~, ¿ya te dije que Suzu-chan mando a golpear a mi amigo de la infancia? –Pile abrazo de los hombros a la mencionada.

-Eso no lo sabía~, cuéntame más~

-No se los detalles, solo sé que amaneció con tres costillas rotas y en estado de inconsciencia~

-Pero que malvadas son~ -rio a carcajadas- el pobre chico no tuvo oportunidad.

-Ni que lo digas~, ¡lo encontraron en un callejón~!

-Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Mimorin con una leve sonrisa- no puedo permitir que Eriko haga alguna tontería.

-Lo entiendo, pero, ¿no estás medio tomada como para manejar? –pregunto Sora.

-Tu estas igual y yo no te digo nada –de manera infantil le saco la lengua.

-Yo las puedo llevar –intervino Rippi con una linda sonrisa- las llevo a cada una a sus casas y después me voy a la mía.

-Por mi está bien, ¿y por ti? –le pregunto la más alta a su mejor amiga.

-Por mi bien, gracias por ayudarnos Rippi –le sonrió a la menor y se dirigió a su novia- amor, es hora de irnos.

-Pero Suzu-chan~ no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme un rato mas con mi linda Ucchi-chan~

-Vamos, es hora de dormir –le sonrió divertida y tomo su mano- andando, mañana te prometo que la veras.

-¿Lo prometes~? –su puchero se había convertido en una sonrisa infantil.

-Lo prometo, vamos. Ucchi, fue un placer verte de nuevo –le dijo con clara alegría.

-¿Ya se van~? ¿Ahora quien me va a llevar a mi casita? –formo un puchero en sus labios.

-Yo te llevare –hablo Emitsun con cierta tranquila fingida- te dejo en tu casa y me voy a la mía.

-Yay~ viaje con Emitsun~ -festejo y corrió alegremente al estacionamiento.

-Te deseo suerte, Emitsun –la mano de Rippi se poso sobre su hombro.

-Lo mismo te digo –rio divertida.

La menor no se había dado cuenta, pero Pile se estaba comiendo a la inocente Mimorin ante el poderoso sonrojo de Soramaru.

 _En el auto._

Con mucho esfuerzo, Emitsun logro colocar a Ucchi en el asiento trasero de su auto ¿Por qué no la puso en el asiento del copiloto? Por el simple hecho que Ucchi no dejaba de moverse y si hacia algun movimiento que pudiera distraer a Emitsun, ambas terminarían estrellando.

-Oye~ Emitsun~

-¿Qué pasa, Ucchi? -pregunto la conductora sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-¿Por qué no me quieres ya? –Ucchi había entrado a una faceta de la borrachera, la tristeza.

-¿Por qué…dices eso?

-Porque no respondes mis llamadas, ya no sales conmigo, ya no me llamas, Ucchi me tuvo que invitar porque tú no querías…

-Es que…

-No me digas excusas, hay algo que no me quieres decir. Lo sé al verte, esta noche no tuviste el valor de verme, te pusiste a la defensiva sobre tu amor platónico ¿tiene que ver eso con que ya no me quieras? –dijo con recelo.

-Ucchi, no es lo que aparece…

-Pues no das a entender otra cosa.

Gracias al retrovisor, Emitsun logro ver algo que le partió el corazón. Su amor platónico, la mujer por la que ha estado esforzándose, estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Solo había dos opciones en ese momento: una seria ignorarla y llevarla a su casa; la segunda era hacer una completa estupidez.

Así que hizo la segunda, una completa idiotez, pero igual lo haría. Aparco en el lugar más cercano que pudo, se bajo del auto, abrió la puerta donde estaba su amada y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Por favor, no llores, menos por mi –murmuro contra su oído- sabes que no puedo verte llorar…por favor- trago duro para evitar que sus lagrimas salieran a flote. No podía permitirse llorar, no en ese momento.

-P-pero…no me quieres –afligida, se recargo en el pecho de su consuelo.

-Te quiero como no tienes una idea –dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo- nunca dudes de eso- paso su mano contra la espalda de Ucchi para darle confort.

-¿¡Entonces porque no me buscas como antes!? –grito exasperada, le daba golpes en su pecho a puño cerrado- ¿¡Hice algo mal!? ¡Dímelo si es así! No soporto que te portes así conmigo ¡no lo soporto!

Emitsun no sabía que le dolía mas, si verla llorar o los golpes. Ambos la lastimaban, pero el llanto de Ucchi le dolía a un nivel que no podía calcular.

-Ucchi…-con fuerza la atrajo contra su cuerpo para que cesaran los golpes- por favor, entiéndelo. Hay cosas que aun no puedo decirte, pero te quiero como no tienes idea.

-Pues no lo parece…-poco a poco, su voz se iba apaciguando, haciéndose casi nula- Emitsun…-se alejo un poco de ella para verla directo a los ojos- tienes una personalidad terrible.

-Tienes que descansar –sonrió levemente ante ese comentario- mañana hablamos ¿si?

-¿Lo prometes? –Paso sus manos atrás del cuello de Emitsun- ¿Cómo se que lo cumplirás?

La aludida sonrió y beso su mejilla, evitando así algo que aun no podía hacer- esa es mi promesa. Es hora de ir a tu casa y que descanses.

Y a si fue, la acomodo en la parte trasera de su auto ante el berrinche de Ucchi. Igual la llevo a su casa, por suerte a Ucchi aun le quedaba algo de cordura para caminar y entrar a su hogar.

Fue entonces cuando la dejo y volvió a aparcar…se puso a llorar en el auto, verla así le había partido el corazón, mas porque por ella estaba llorando por su culpa. No se arrepentiría cuando estaba tan cerca de su meta, debía seguir…pero verla así la hizo dudar de su misma…pero no debía dudar, ella era una mujer decidida y de fuerte convicción, ni cuando tuvo ese escándalo del video XXX se dio por vencida, no lo haría ahora cuando estaba tan cerca de la gloria que tanto anhelaba.

Cuando estuvo lista continua su camino, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes, pero ella no cambiaría su manera de pensar con su plan. Seguiría adelante pese a todo.

 _ **2017**_

-Desde ese entonces, intento visitarla. Pero no le relevo mis intenciones o algo así- hablo la ex –líder mientras terminaba de verse en el espejo.

-Lo que aun no puedo creer es que no la hayas besado. Cualquiera en tu lugar lo habría hecho –dijo Megu con una vencida sonrisa- si que eres terrible, la dejaste esperando por un beso.

-No es eso, yo también moría por besarla.

-¿Y no lo hiciste por…?

-Porque no quería aprovecharme de ella cuando estaba así de indefensa –dijo simplemente y se coloco su saco rosa- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Como una sexy mujer que busca pareja pero no puede besarla porque quiere llegar al altar como buena virgen –comento con broma mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Megu-chan~ eso fue cruel –frunció el ceño levemente y después sonrió- ¿crees que me acepte?

-Después de lo que me acabas de contar, claro que te va a corresponder y con gusto –sonrió y le acomodo el saco- ve por ella, que si no vuelves con ella te saco a patadas de aquí.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Megu-chan –la abrazo con fuerza y salió disparada a la puerta- ¡iré a comprometerme!

-¡Suerte! –grito feliz mientras su amiga se iba corriendo como chiva loca.

 _En la puerta de la casa de Ucchi._

-" _Bien Emitsun, has estado trabajando muy duro por esto, es hora… ¡es hora!"-_ se grito mentalmente.

Era obvio que estaba nerviosa, se le notaba, pero debía calmarse. No había trabajado en vano todo ese tiempo. Ahora debía demostrar su valía, ¡era su momento!

 _~Din dong~_

Volvió a suspirar mientras la puerta se iba abriendo, cada centímetro le parecía tediosamente lento e irritante.

-¿Si? –esa era la voz de su amor platónico que se mostraba en el umbral de la puerta.

Con determinación y confianza que agarro de quien sabe dónde, extendió un portafolio negro que cargaba consigo y con una mirada segura dijo: "¿para cuándo la boda?

 _ **¡Bien! Ya se que la noticia de Ucchi y sus montonales de dinero es muy atrasada, pero igual quería subirlo n_nU**_

 _ **Es muy corto, pero es que salió de una de las platicas que tengo con mi hermana xD, en si son ideas juntas.**_

 _ **Para los que no sepan, esas palabras que le dijo Emitsun a Mimorin y a Pile con voz ikemen fue de un fragmento del "Emitsun Fight Club" donde las antes mencionadas y Ucchi hacen una pequeña escena donde entre ellas se ponen a hablar con esa voz.**_

 _ **No sé si hacer continuación de esta o solo dejarla en one-shot. Por si alguien quiere continuación por favor dejarlo en los reviews y si tiene alguna sugerencia será bien recibida n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	2. El capricho de una pajarita caprichosa

_Con determinación y confianza que agarro de quien sabe dónde, extendió un portafolio negro que cargaba consigo y con una mirada segura dijo: "¿para cuándo la boda?_

No sabía describir su cara en esos momentos, no sabía si estaba feliz o disgustada. Sonreía pero a la vez hacia una extraña mueca, no sabía la razón. Lo único que recuerdo de ese día es un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla.

-¡Eres una idiota, Emitsun!

Con ese furico grito abofeteó de nueva cuenta mi mejilla, haciendo que tirada el maletín, y sujetará mi roja mejilla con la mano.

La vi incrédula, ni esperaba esa reacción. No es que pensara que se iba a lanzar sobre mí, pero no presentí que me iba a dar semejante golpe.

Aunque adolorida y confundida, aun así me decidí a hablar-Ucchi, yo -antes de que terminara de hablar. Mi raro amor platónico se había lanzado sobre mis brazos, sujetándome en un frenético abrazo- ¿Ucchi?

Ella recargó su cara en mi cuello

Su agitado aliento delataba que estaba a punto de llorar-Eres una idiota. Te aceptaría así tuvieras un yen para vivir. Tonta, tonta, tonta -repetía entre sollozos.

Esas lágrimas que rosaban mi cuello...Dios, me llevaban de felicidad. Estaba llorando porque me le confesé, ¡lloraba por mí!

Lentamente, se alejo de mi cuello para verme con sus ojos cristalizados y una sonrisa de sincera felicidad- Te amo, aunque tardaste tanto en darte cuenta de eso.

Mis mejillas ardían al ver esa sonrisa. Ya no me dolía la mejilla. Aunque a la mañana siguiente me ardía como no tienen una idea.

Lo único que pude hacer fue estrecharla entre mis brazos como si no hubiera mañana. Pero lo había, ella me había aceptado, ¿que cosa podría pasar después?

-¡Suzu-chan, yo también quiero que me pidas matrimonio! -grito una voz muy conocida para mí y mi ahora prometida.

-P-pero aun no es tiempo...

-¡Ya te hice galletas, ahora dame mi anillo!

-¡Eriko, no me Saltes encima! ¡Nooooooo!

Reí al escuchar el sonoro grito de Mimo-chan y su impulsiva novia.

-Imagino que tienes visitas -agregue con una carismática risa mientras tomaba la mano de mi amada- ¿entramos? –tome con mi mano libre el portafolio que yacía en el suelo.

\- Sera un placer -asintió y beso mi mejilla- muero por darles la noticia.

-Por el grito de Pai-chan, ya deben saberlo -volví a reír y entre con mi amada a su casa.

En cuanto entramos, hay estaban, cinco de las siete chicas con las que compartí seis años de mi vida. Aunque no lo crean, hay estaba Nan-chan junto a su amada Kussun, las únicas que faltaban eran Shika-chan y Rippi.

-Aplausos para la nueva pareja -grito Sora-chan y las demás la siguieron. Aunque Mimo-chan estaba siendo sometida en el piso por Pai-chan, aun así aplaudió, adolorida, pero seguía aplaudiendo. Teóricamente, Pai-chan estaba sentada en la espalda de su novia.

-Ustedes dos, si que son lentas. Deberían aprender de su superior -hablo con orgullo nuestra senpai.

-Ni digas nada Yoshino, que tu tardaste meses en aceptar tus sentimientos por mi -con un puchero en su cara, Kussun golpeó suavemente la rodilla de su novia- La lenta aquí eres tú.

-Aina, no me regañes enfrente de las niñas...

-Aprendan de Suzu-chan, que ella se me confesó antes -hablo con soberbia Pai-chan que aun sometía a su novia contra el suelo.

-Que yo recuerde, tú fuiste la que lo pidió y casi me rogaste salir contigo...-aunque fuera un murmuró, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que las que estábamos en la sala pudiéramos escucharla.

-¡Ya verás por chismosa! -Pai-chan grito y el tomo del brazo para pasarlo por detrás de la espalda de Mimo-chan, y con fuerza lo comenzó a torcer- ¡arrepiéntete!

-¡Novia cruel, novia cruel! -aulló de dolor la pobre novia sometida.

-Esas dos no cambian -reí sonoramente. Unos cálidos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y una barbilla conocida de coloco en mi hombro- Me ganaste la idea, Ucchi~

-Te aguantas por chaparra -saco la lengua juguetonamente mientras reía- ¿quien te manda a ser más bajita?

-Mou~ ¿Ya tan temprano y me molestas? -gruñí y arrugue la nariz- eres mala~

-Cállese~ -con cariño, pico con su dedo índice mi nariz y después beso mi mejilla.

-Míralas Yoshino~ ¡Nuestras hijas se van a casar! -con un chillido carismático, Kussun abrazo efusivamente a su novia.

-Ay Dios, ¿nuestras hijas se va a casar? ¡Eso es incesto señores! -argumento en fingido asco la mayor del grupo.

-Debo conseguirme más amigas -alcance a ver como Sora-chan negaba. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue, que una leve sonrisa triste salió cuando vio el gran abrazo que le brindo Mimo-chan a su novia después de calmarla.

Soramaru... Ya entiendo porque no dijo nada sobre su amor platónico.

-Sora-chan -la llame. Ella me vio confundida, pero yo simplemente le sonreí- ¿Quieres volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas? -le pregunte a costa de la cara de duda de mi prometida y "las madres de muse".

Parecía que entendió mi pregunta, se giro a ver a la pareja que aun vivían abrazadas en su mundo, sonrió con cariño y me vio ampliamente- claro que no, ¿Que clase de persona quiere eso?

-Esa es la actitud -le extendí el pulgar con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya que ustedes están de raras, yo me encargare de esas dos -aun confundida, nuestra senpai se levantó del sofá y bruscamente tomo a Mimo-chan y a Pai-chan del cuello de sus blusas- ¡Ustedes y yo tendremos una plática de sexualidad!

-¿¡QUE!?

Sus gritos fueron en vano, pues mi estudiante estrella las había jalado a un lugar desconocido para nosotras.

-Nan-chan puede ser muy agresiva cuando quiere -comento Soramaru con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente. No era la única, las que aun quedábamos en la sala teníamos esa cara.

Kussun suspiro y se cruzó de piernas mientras negaba -Mi amor es algo complicada-después de negar un tiempo nos sonrió- Ucchi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, pregunta -ambas tomamos asiento.

-¿Porque poner una suma tan alta? ¿Porque no decir directamente que querías salir con Emitsun desde hace tiempo?- inquirió con una extraña sonrisa.

-Oh eso...-la vi dudar con un lindo en sus mejillas- es una historia, pues...etto...

-Lo diré por ti -Kussun sonrió divertida- ¿Los caprichos de Neptuno tal vez?

-¿Los que? -pregunte confundida. No entendía de lo que hablaban- ¿Que tiene que ver Neptuno con Ucchi?

-Dice la leyenda –Kussun comenzó a hablar- que Neptuno era una hermosa mujer que no quería comprometerse, pero al ser tan hermosa no podía evitar que pidieran su mano. Así que dio tres condiciones a quien pidiera su mano.

-¿Cuales condiciones? -Sora-chan estaba igual de intrigada que yo.

-Primera condición -extendió su dedo índice- "Hacer que la rodee el océano sin que la moje una sola gota" -luego extendió su dedo medio- "Convencer a los dioses a que se reúnan amorosamente en un solo lugar" -por último extendió su dedo anular- "Colocar la luna a sus pies."

-Wow...-fue lo único que dijimos Soramaru y yo.

-Sera mejor que tú termines la historia, Ucchi -Kussun se cruzó de piernas con esa divertida.

Mi prometida suspiro y se dispuso a hablar- Neptuno...puso esas condiciones sabiendo que solo la persona que mas la amaba cumpliría esas condiciones. Y es así como fue, su amor fue quien la desposo al cumplir los caprichos de Neptuno -¡Que linda! Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas- Y...y eso fue lo que paso en mi caso. Puse esa condición con la esperanza que Emitsun...se diera cuenta de la verdad y vendría a mí.

¡Wow, wow, wow! Bien, eso no lo esperaba. Me hizo sentir un poco usada pero... ¡Me encanta!

-¡Ucchi! -la abrace con fuerza y plante un beso en sus labios.

No era el beso de telenovela que pensaba darle, pero me había ganado la emoción y debía besarla. Cualquiera en mi lugar había hecho lo mismo.

-Ya van a empezar...

No importaban los quejidos de Soramaru. Yo seguía besando a mi amada y ella me correspondía. Era tan dulce y suave como un algodón de dulce. Dios, podría besarla por más tiempo, pero nuestra falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos.

Jadeando, pero sonriendo comencé a hablar-Nee, Ucchi, ¿Para cuándo la boda? -le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Sonrió al igual que yo- ¿Que tal...mañana?

Imagino que la cara de Kussun y Soramaru estaría como la mía...¿¡COMO QUE MAÑANA!?

¡Que alguien me salve del pájaro loco!

 _ **¡He aquí la pequeña continuación! La vedad no esperaba que quisieran continuación… ¡pero me hace muy feliz que lo hayan pedido! :) Es algo corta, pero en el siguiente capítulo (Sip, abra un último capítulo. O dos, aun no lo decido bien, con eso de la despedida de soltera aun no se que hacer en su totalidad.) Será el cómo preparan la boda y la boda misma. Así que hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién va a huir de la boda? Si hubiera una despedida de soltera ¿Cómo creen que sería?**_

 _ **Pd: Los caprichos de Neptuno fue idea de un fanfic llamado " Caprichos" de**_ **Divina Ragazza. Es un fanfic de Haruka y Michiru, es muy bueno por si quieren pasar a leerlo, es 100% recomendable.**

 **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**


	3. Adiós soltería

-¡Debo apresurarme, rápido, rápido! –grito la ex líder de muse mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su laptop- ¡envíate maldita sea! –Vocifero fúrica porque no se enviaba el correo que deseaba- ¡Internet, te maldigo! –grito con el puño alzado.

-¡Emi-chan, contrólate! –Grito Megu que recién llegaba al estudio de la mujer que se encontraba estresada en su escritorio- puedo escuchar tus gritos antes de entrar al edificio- ¿Qué te traes ahora?

-¡Tu no lo entiendes Megu-chan, no tengo tiempo para nada! –volvió a gritar exasperada, tomo un porta lápiz y lo estrello contra la pared- ¡No puedo hacer nada bien!

-Por los dioses…-fuera de asustarse, Megu solamente suspiro, se acerco al porta lápices que tiro y se lo arrojo de vuelta que apenas si se pudo defender con sus brazos para que no le llegara el impacto- ¡no arrojes las cosas del hotel, idiota, nos las van a cobrar si las rompes!

-¡Agresiva! –La voz chillona de Nitta se dio a escuchar- No pensé que tu serias tan agresiva, Megu-chan…-y así comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras su "golpeadora" amiga solo negaba la cabeza mientras la miraba.

-Tus eres la que está lanzando cada grosería –bufo y se sentó enfrente del escritorio- Emi-chan, ¡estamos en las vegas! ¡En un fabuloso hotel! ¿Por qué estás aquí encerrada como reclusa?

-Es que…-suspiro profundamente y cerro su laptop- aun no tengo nada para la boda…

-Emi-chan, Uchida-san ya se está encargando de la boda, ¿tu de que te preocupas? -inquirió con la ceja alzada.

-Es que, no sé donde vamos a vivir…

-Ay no me jodas –Megu abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿es enserio?

-S-si…-afirmo con miedo.

-¡Ahora si te pasaste, Emi-chan! ¿¡Como es posible que te prepararas todo un año para pedirle matrimonio y ni siquiera pudiste conseguir donde vivir!? –Reclamo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Explícate!

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera? –pregunto aun con miedo.

-Si, quiero que lo seas.

-Yo….no pensé que llegaría tan lejos –confeso con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Si serás…! –antes de que le lanzara algo de nuevo a su amiga, respiro y la vio seriamente- Emi-chan, ¿ya viste lo del vestido de novia? –Al ver que su amiga se había quedado en blanco volvió a suspirar- ¿es enserio…?

-Si que soy idiota –choco la palma de su mano encontrar de su frente- Ayacchi, me va a matar cuando vea que no tengo el vestido…

-¿Ayacchi? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese? –inquirió la mujer con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

-¿No te gusta? A mí si me gusta. Desde que la conozco pensé en decirle así, pero me daba pena –rio nerviosamente al recordar el pasado con su amada- Pero no creo que me permita decirle así después de todo soy una idiota… -cambio su nerviosa sonrisa a una triste- ¿Por qué sete tan idiota?

-Emi-chan –con una leve sonrisa, Megu se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a su amiga, y poso su mano en el hombro de esta- eres más idiota de lo que piensas –afirmo con una descarada sonrisa.

-Creo que te está haciendo daño estar con Shika-chan y Nan-chan… -una gran gota de sudor corrió por su frente- ¿desde cuándo eres tan agresiva? –Pregunto con una mueca de espanto- no recuerdo que fueras así…

-Eso lo dejaremos para otro día. Mejor dime que haras con este problema. –con una seria mirada se cruzo de brazos.

-No me queda de otra más que faltar a la despedida de soltera que me prepararon las chicas…

-A no, eso si que no, no puedes faltar, venimos a las vegas para que se casaran y para que festejaras tu ultimo día soltera –reprimió Megu.

-No tengo de otra Megu-chan, ¿Quién mas va a hacer esto? –Suspiro derrotado- no tengo de otra…

-Ni que hacerle –Megu suspiro con una leve sonrisa- ve, cámbiate de ropa, yo me encargare de esto –antes de que la novia le reclamara algo, ella ya había tomado la laptop entre sus brazos- yo me encargo de esto, tu ve y diviértete.

-Pero Megu-chan...tu, la despedida de soltera…

-No te preocupes, las alcanzare cuando termine, lo prometo –soltó una leve risa al ver el puchero de su amiga- no hagas eso, sabes que no me resisto cuando haces eso.

-¡Es que es injusto! Tú me has apoyado desde el principio y que no vayas…-afligida, tomo a su amiga entre sus brazos- eres una gran amiga, quiero que estés en mi despedida de soltera.

-Lo estaré –aunque sonrojada, la mujer no perdió su cordura- de alguna manera estaré, tal vez llegue tarde, pero llegare.

-¿Lo prometes? –Pregunto al momento de alejarse un poco de ella- júramelo por lo más sagrado que tienes en este mundo.

-Te lo juro, estaré de alguna manera –sonriendo enternecida por la actitud de Emitsun, beso su frente con afecto- ¿feliz?

-No mucho, pero sé que cumplirás tu promesa –levemente le sonrió y dejo de abrazarla- ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Te lo juro, anda, tienes que escoger aun tu vestido de novia –una risita salió de sus labios- dile a las demás que las veré después.

-Entendido capitana –fue lo último Nitta antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Megu con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en el bar del hotel._

-¿Entonces Mimo-chan hizo eso? –inquirió Ucchi mientras hablaba con Pile en la barra de dicho bar.

-Si, que descarada –la novia de la nombrada se cruzo de brazos y después bufo- eso de dejar su ropa tirada, ¡no es justo para mí!

-Nunca pensé que Mimo-chan fuera una persona desordenada –rio la futura señora Nitta- es algo...

-¿Extraño? –Termino la media coreana- ni que lo digas. Es raro viniendo de ella, pero tiene sus días de alocarse y hacer desorden en mi bella casa.

-¡YOSHINON!

-¡Ya deja de perseguirme, pedazo de idiota!

-¡Ni creas que te dejare de perseguir, TU, pedazo inútil de humanidad!

Y hay iba el dúo imparable, de nueva cuenta, Nanjou Yoshino era perseguida por Kubo Yurika. ¿La razón? Será mejor que lo vean para creerlo.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –grito Soramaru que detuvo a ambas chicas con su voz- antes de que se maten, díganme, ¿Qué paso ahora?

-¡Ella empezó! –gritaron a unisón al momento de señalarse con sus dedos- ¡Que fuiste tú, idiota!

-¡Que no se griten!- con un fuerte golpe, Sora las cayo- primero que hable la viejita, digo, que hable Nanchan.

-Cuanto cariño –murmuro la aludida después de rodar sus ojos.

-¿Qué? Admite que ya estas viejita, hasta tienes canas –contesto su mejor amiga al instante de arrancarle lo que parecía una cana- ¿ves? Tal y como una viejita.

-Síguele, síguele, y no te dejo salir con Rippi la próxima semana –pronuncio con ira, aunque después se transformo en una cara de alegría al ver el susto de su acompañante- ¿no que no te callabas?

-Ya déjense de tonterías, mejor díganme porque se pelearon –hablo la más alta con sus brazos cruzados- después discuten sus temas maritales.

-No creo que sean maritales pero bueno –bufo la mayor- esta idiota….esta idiota… ¡se robo mi videojuego!

-¡Es MI videojuego! –Grito de vuelta la segunda más alta- ¡tú fuiste la que lo tomo sin pedírmelo!

-¡Si claro! ¡Y yo me chupo el dedo!

-¡Si lo haces cuando estas dormida!

-¡Ya verás!

-¡No, tu veras!

Sus constantes ruidos, fueron interrumpidos por dos mujeres que reían emocionadas.

-¿¡Y ellas porque se ríen!? –Gritaron a unisón las dos peleoneras- ¡no deberían reírse!

-¿Les recuerdo de quien es la boda hoy? –regruño Sora aunque las dos aludidas seguían como si nada- mejor vayan con Ucchi y felicítenla, ¿entendieron? –pidió con una sonrisa un tanto terrorífica.

-¡Si jefecita! –volvieron a gritar a unisón y corrieron a ver a la novia.

-¿Entonces, como es que no estás tan preocupada? –Inquirió la medio coreana- se que tu agente y el de Kussun se están encargando de lo que falta pero, ¿Cómo es que no estás preocupada? –la vio con una sonrisa picara en sus labios- ¿no me digas que ya tenias todo planeado? –que le den un premio, pues había acertado, la pajarita ahora estaba completamente sonrojada.

-B-bueno es que…-sus mejillas se iban tornando aun mas rojas al compas de sus palabras- y-yo ya lo tenía planeado… t-tenía la esperanza que Emi entendiera mi indirecta…

-Vaya, vaya~ ¿así que la pajarita ya tenía planeada la boda desde antes? –Empezó a bromear la mayor del grupo- ¿Quién lo diría, verdad Shikako~?

-Exacto~ la pajarita resulto ser mas astuta que nosotras ~ -termino la segunda más alta.

-¿Dónde quedo ese odio que se mostraban hace rato? –bramo la más alta.

-Oh pequeña pajarita~ -Nanjou rodeo los hombros de la aludida y le sonrió con picardía- si que te saliste con la tuya, pero que lista~

-Y-ya dejen de molestarme –con vergüenza cubrió su cara con sus manos- m-me da pena.

-Pues no debió darte tanta pena el haber planeado todo esto. Debiste ser más sincera con Emitsun. Tonta –regaño el medio coreano.

-E-eh pues…yo…-a Ucchi no le quedaba de otra más que emplear el plan ultra secreto para salirse del apuro- ¿quieren ver mí vestido de novia? –inquirió con un aura completamente diferente a la de hace rato. Era una un tanto más confiada.

Un pequeño silencio se creó entre ese grupo de amigas, entre ellas se vieron y sonrieron levemente.

La unica que se animo a decir algo fue Nanjou-Ucchi, nadie va a querer ver tú…

-¡Muévete Yoshinon, yo si quiero verlo! –grito Shikako que después arrojo a su amiga.

-¡Agresiva~! –grito la mayor desde el piso.

Y así fue, como Nanjou Yoshino quedo ignorada mientras sus amigas veían con alegría el vestido de la novia.

* * *

 _En la tienda de novias del centro._

-¡Ya decídanse por una maldita vez! –Grito Kussun ya fastidiada- se supone que debemos estar en el salón a las tres de la mañana y nosotras aun no terminamos con el jodido vestido.

-Yo les di una opción perfecta, ¡y ustedes la desecharon! –contesto Mimorin con los brazos cruzados.

-Defendiendo nuestra opinión –comenzó a hablar la menor del grupo- tienes pésimos gustos con los vestidos de novias. Como que desde que te vestiste de príncipe perdiste toda tu feminidad.

-Oh claro, me visto de príncipe una vez y ya soy menos femenina que las demás –ironizo la ofendida.

-Sin contar que tu novia se viste como un vagabundo ultimadamente –agrego Aina con una risa burlona.

-¿Disculpa? –Mimo-chan la vio con cierta molestia- al menos mi NOVIA si parece mujer, no como la tuya.

-¿No estás tú para ser el "hombre" de la relación? –menciono con cierta sarna.

-¡Al menos no está dientona!

-¿Qué dijiste de mis dientes, cara de mapache?

-¡Ya basta las dos! –Intervino Emitsun que portaba una pantalonera y una playera- no es posible que estén discutiendo, lo entendería de Nanchan o Shika-chan, ¿pero de ustedes dos?

-¡Ella empezó! –gritaron al instante en el que se señalaron con el dedo.

-No importa quien empezó, maldita sea –hablo ya frustrada- ¿Cómo es posible que no encuentre un vestido que me guste? –lanzo la pregunta al aire. Se sentó en un sofá un poco alejado de sus amigas- ¿será un mal augurio?

-No digas eso- intervino la menor con una leve sonrisa- solo debemos buscar mas –se acerco a la mayor y poso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer triste que veían sus ojos- solo debemos esforzarnos, ¿no?

-Si pero…esas dos no ayudan en nada. Se supone que juntas buscaríamos el mejor vestido, pero ni eso hemos podido hacer.

-Emi-chan –la aludida la vio- "Fight to Dayo" ¿verdad? –Al decir esas palabras la novia le sonrió con nostalgia- todo estará bien, lo prometo- le sonrió dulcemente, pero cuando se giro a ver a las peleoneras de hacer rato, su mirada se endureció- ustedes dos dejen de discutir, estamos para apoyarla no para arruinarle la boda, ¿entendieron? –Ambas asintieron con miedo- entonces pónganse a buscar, pero ya.

Con el miedo entrando entre sus venas, se dispusieron a buscar el mejor atuendo para su amiga.

-Rippi –al nombrarla, la menor se giro a verla- de veras que das miedo cuando te lo propones.

-Lo sé~ ¿no es divertido? –ella le sonrió, y Emitsun solo atino a mirarla con cierto nerviosismo.

Vestido tras vestido, fueron probando cada combinación que les iba ocurriendo, recurrieron incluso al internet para buscar ideas, pero no surgió efecto, nada les parecía perfecto.

-¿Por qué no logro encontrar nada bueno? –pronuncio ya cansada la novia mientras se acostaba de nueva cuenta en el sofá- tal vez debería casarme con esta pantalonera y una camisa.

-No entiendo como es que fallamos tanto, se supone que deberíamos ser buenas con esto –comenzó a hablar la menor- digo, ¿no está en las venas de una mujer saber vestirse?

-Tal parece que con los hombros anchos de Emitsun no se puede trabajar –hablo una Kussun sumamente cansada.

-No es culpa mía, ¡es parte de mi anatomía! –grito en un casi chillido- no soy yo, es mi madre que me hizo sin amor.

-Tranquila Emi-chan, Ucchi te quiere con o sin tus brazos de luchadora de sumo y espalda de espartana- rio Aina con bastante gracia.

-Mira como me rio JA-JA –ironizo Nitta- mejor dame una solución en vez de burlarte de mí –entrecerró los ojos en una falsa amenaza.

-Yo tengo una idea –hablo por fin Mimorin que todo ese tiempo se encontraba cayada- sígueme –sin preguntar, solamente jalo a su amiga hasta los vestidores.

-¡Al menos pídeme permiso! –grito Emitsun mientras incrasaba a los vestidores.

Tanto Rippi como Kussun se quedaron viendo un rato. No entendían que pasaba, pero cuando Mimorin ponía esa cara de seriedad, lo mejor era apartarse y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera.

Después de media hora, Mimo-chan salió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-¿Qué paso? -inquirió Rippi confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

-Solo ve mi obra maestra –dijo con el mayor orgullo que pudo.

De los vestidores, salía Emitsun con su atuendo para la boda.

-Oh…-empezó Kussun.

-Mi Dios –termino Rippi.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sorprendidas por el atuendo. Ese en definitiva era el indicado para la boda.

-Imagino por sus caras que les gusto –agrego Nitta con una sonrisa en sus labios- entonces nos lo llevamos –le dijo a la concesionaria que se encontraba atrás de ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-S-si, enseguida –fue lo único que dijo la encargada tras irse a su puesto de trabajo.

-¿Listas para esta noche? –Inquirió Emitsun, pero ni Rippi ni Kussun le respondieron- ¿pero que se traen esas dos?

-Tu déjalas, estas muy guapa eso es todo –añadió Mimorin con una gran sonrisa- vamos a pagar y nos vamos a tu despedida de soltera, ¿si?

-Claro –le correspondió esa sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente- nada de locuras, ¿verdad?

-Me sorprende la desconfianza, claro que no habrá locuras, lo prometo –extendió su mano en una solemne promesa- ni nosotras ni el grupo de Ucchi hará alguna tontería esta noche.

* * *

 _ **10 pm**_

-¡Vamos Ucchi, tienes que hacerlo! -grito Pile.

-No lo hará, es una gallina.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú, jirafa con pechos? -reto la mayor del grupo.

-Tsk, dame un retó, no niñerías.

-¡Ucchi, Ucchi! -grito de nueva cuenta la medio coreana.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Dime vaquero! -arriba de un toro mecánico Ucchi vocifero con alegría.

Ante ese grupo de mujeres, la futura señora Nitta se encontraba montando un toro mecánico.

Pero ¿como llegaron a ese lugar? preguntaran ustedes, la respuesta es sencilla. Soramaru quería ir a un lugar con temática mexicana, pero solo había un lugar donde podían entrar sin previa reservación, así que fueron a ese mismo lugar.

-¡Pai-chan, ven y baila conmigo payaso de rodeo! –grito emocionada la más alta del grupo mientras tiraba del brazo de la nombrada.

-Ya voy, ya voy –rio la medio coreana mientras se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile- espero que me puedas seguir el ritmo.

-Tu eres la que no me va a poder seguir el paso Pai-chan –dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile.

-Me sorprende como aguanta Ucchi en ese toro mecánico –rio la mayor mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso con agua.

-Es su primera prueba, si aguanta al toro, podrá soportar a Emitsun en la cama –soltó una gran carcajada la segunda más alta al momento de mencionar eso.

-Te pasas –rio Nanjou después de darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su amiga- no creo que sea tan así.

-¿Has visto el tamaño de sus brazos? –Shikako hizo énfasis al señalar sus brazos- digo, es el doble o triple de lo que tengo yo.

-Sin contar que estas aguadita –añadió Yoshino al momento de pellizcas el antebrazo de su mejor amiga- ¿has pensado en hacer más ejercicio?

-¡Mira quien lo dice! –Vocifero sonrojada y le dio un buen golpe a su acompañante en el hombro- ¡tu eres la aguadita aquí!

-Pero que sensible estas hoy –un puchero se formo en los labios de la mayor mientras acariciaba el área afectada- ¿Cómo llegamos a los golpes si estábamos hablando de los brazos de Emitsun?

-Es culpa tuya por imprudente –se cruzo de brazos con dignidad- no es culpa mía que tu… ¿Yoshinon? ¿Qué estás viendo pervertida? –le pregunto confundida con la mirada tan abstraída que tenia la mencionada.

Nanjo simplemente dirigió su dedo hasta un lugar en específico del lugar.

En cuanto Shikako se giro a ver, no pudo más que abrir los ojos y temer por su vida. La novia, la futura esposa de Emitsun se había caído del todo mecánico y parecía que le doliera algo. Entonces, en ese momento cósmico, ambas chicas se vieron y asintieron con miedo en sus corazones. Corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana a socorrer a Ucchi, pues si esta se lastimaba, su vida estaría en riesgo.

* * *

 _ **11 pm**_

-¿Tienen que estar bromeando...?

-Lo siento Emitsun, pero Kussun y Rippi ya saltaron, te toca a ti.

Arriba de un gran edificio, Mimorin y Emitsun se encontraban con su equipo listo para un enorme salto.

-P-pero...

-Nada de peros -con seguridad, Mimo-chan tomo su mano- este será tu paso al matrimonio, ¿entendido?

-S-supongo que si...-Dudosa, Emitsun vio a tu acompañante- ¿Estarás conmigo hasta el final?

-Tu sabes que si -le sonrió confiada- ¿lista?

-Algo así -un poco más confiada, se lanzó junto con Mimorin- ¡Fight to Dayo!

Ambas mujeres saltaron desde el enorme edificio. Nitta tenía mucho miedo, los nervios la carcomían mientras el viento golpeaba ferozmente su cara. No recordaba en que momento debía abrir el paracaídas, todo parecía perdido, su muerte era segura, a no ser, porque una gentil mano tomo la suya transmitiéndole paz. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio como Mimorin le sonreía tranquilamente, como si nada malo le fuera pasar.

Y así fue, con la guía de Mimo-chan, ambas lograron aterrizar.

-¡Suelo, mi amado suelo! –Grito Emitsun al momento de aterrizar- ¡te amo, te amo! –grito y comenzó a besar el piso.

-¡Lo lograste! –Grito Rippi que al instante salto sobre Nitta y la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que ambas terminaran en el piso- sabia que lo lograrías~

-¡Lo logre, lo logre! –Volvió a gritar Emitsun al momento de tener a la menor entre sus brazos -¡todo gracias a Mimo-chan!

-No hay de que –la mencionada se inclino con gracia- todo por mi querida Emitsun.

-Chicas, es momento del siguiente escenario –menciono Kussun con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

 _ **12 am**_

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! –gritaba Pile alentando a Ucchi a seguir bebiendo- ¡se que puedes con eso y más, vamos!

-¡Si! –grito en respuesta para seguir bebiendo una jarra completa de cerveza.

Lejos, en una zona segura, Nanjou y Shikako veían como sus amigas hacían el ridículo.

-Sigo pensando que nos mandaron con este grupo para cuidarlas a ellas –negó con la cabeza la segunda más alta- parecemos sus guardaespaldas.

-Concuerdo contigo, he estado pensando eso desde que salimos del hotel. –hablo la vocalista de fripside mientras tomaba un poco de su vaso con agua- pero, no me atrevería a contradecir a Emitsun, se veía muy estresada. Casi pensé que me iba a golpear cuando le dije que lo pensaría –un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al momento de recordar esa escena- aun la escucho gritar…creo que me traumo…

-Y eso que no viste a Mimo-chan, casi golpea con esa espada falta porque le dije que pensaría ir con Pile…-al igual que su amiga, también sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al hacer memoria y recordar esa escena.

-Mimo-chan puede ser algo agresiva cuando se lo propone –rio la mayor para después ver a sus amigas -¿Segura que no deberíamos pararlas? –inquirió Yoshino al ver como Sora también se unía a "la gran fiesta de cerveza" como le habían nombrado desde que entraron al bar- digo, la noche es joven y estas ya están borrachas.

-Déjalas Yoshinon, se están divirtiendo –rio amargamente la segunda más alta- al menos ellas pueden beber, yo como tengo que manejar no puedo.

-¿Y yo puedo…?

-Ni se te ocurra, tu no vas a beber –decreto con seriedad- si yo me jodo tu también. Es lo justo.

-No le veo lo justo… -dijo de manera infantil, con un puchero en su labio- se supone que yo soy la mayor aquí, ¿Por qué te hago caso?

-Porque soy más alta y más fuerte –rio con gracias tras recargar su brazo en la cabeza de su amiga- por eso y porque como mi mejor amiga, debes apoyarme en cada cosa que haga.

-¿Qué no te apoye ya con lo de tu mamá?

-Eso está implícito, hay cosas más importantes que mi loca madre –puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a reír- ¿o me equivoco?

-No te quejes sino te quiere –suspiro y la acompaño en su risa- pero tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes como…-no logro terminar por lo que vislumbraban sus ojos- Shikako…

-Yoshinon, ¿ves…lo mismo que yo? –pregunto incrédula a lo que veía.

-Tenemos que detenerla… ¿verdad?

-En efecto, o si no –trago saliva del miedo- Emitsun nos colgara del edificio más alto de la ciudad.

-Si –lentamente, se encaminaron hasta la posición, poco a poco iban aumentando su paso- ¡pero córrele!

-¿¡Y que crees que hago!? –grito al seguir corriendo.

-¡Baila conmigo, Sora-chan! –Grito la futura señora Nitta desde la mesa donde estaba bailando- ¡muévelas!

-Okay~ -cantabureo con alegría mientras se subía a la mesa-

-Esto ira a mi twitter~ -esa fue la voz cantante de Pile que tomaba fotos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡DEJA DE TOMAR FOTOS Y AYUDANOS, IDIOTA! –gritaron Nanjou y Shikako al llegar al lugar e intentar proteger la integridad de sus amigas.

-Pero que amargadas son –Pile rio y le dio un sorbo a su bebida- esto también irá a mi twitter~

* * *

 _ **1 am**_

-¿Lista, Emi-chan? –inquirió Mimorin con una seria mirada.

-Siempre, más para estas cosas. –contesto de la misma forma.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en los vestidores de un estadio de luchas clandestinas. Las dos habían deseado pelear en su respectivo país, pero a falta permiso legal y de sus representantes, decidieron tomarse la libertad de por fin pelear en las vegas. Bien dicen: lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas.

Emitsun vestía unos mallones azules y una blusa verde. Mientras Mimorin portaba unas mallas verde fluorescente y una camisa roja.

-Adelante.

Fue lo que dijo la ex –líder tras encaminarse a la entrada del ring, donde por fin lucharían con todas sus fuerzas.

-Le apuesto todo a Al y a Chris –hablo un gran hombre blanco en el lugar de apuestas del lugar- unos fideos japoneses no le van a ganar a las invictas.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder? –Con una sonrisa llena de soberbia, Kussun le hablo a ese hombre- te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que mis chicas le ganan a las tuyas.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –el hombre se giro a verla con esa misma sonrisa que ella.

-Confió en mis chicas, eso es obvio –sin titubear, Aina coloco una gran suma de dinero en la urna de apuestas- todo a Nittaneitor y Suzupushiu.

El hombre rio con burla- perderás, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Y tú sabes que te debes de lavar los dientes? –Pronuncio con gran burla- veremos que tanto pierdes hoy –sin más, se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su lugar. Ella sabía que ganaría, por eso su sonrisa victoriosa no dejaba de resplandecer.

* * *

 _ **2 am**_

-¡No puedo creer que se te olvidara el dinero para la gasolina, Yoshinon! –grito Shika-chan al verse en semejante aprieto.

Y no era para menos su enfado, se habían quedado varadas en una gasolinera en medio de la nada después de que las corrieran del bar. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre sujetarse de un candelabro que se veía poco seguro, lo termina rompiendo, y aun piensa que es gracioso? Solo a Ucchi borracha, solo a ella.

-No me culpes a mí, Aina me quito la billetera –frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos- te lo pongo así, me dijo que dejara de gastar mi dinero en "figuritas de acción" ¡son figuras de colección, de colección!

-Yoshinon…-Shikako negó con la cabeza y poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- lamento eso, se lo que se siente.

-Sabia que tú entenderías mi dolor –al igual que su amiga, Yoshinon negó con la cabeza y poso su mano el de su amiga- tú si me entiendes, incluso Rippi está en contra de comprar figuritas coleccionables.

-Si, es triste saber que la persona que amas no te apoya –una falsa lágrima de cocodrilo se asomo por su ojo derecho- pero, ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?

-Pues…-antes de que Nanjou terminara, el estruendoso rugido del motor la hizo saltar del susto- ¡Hijas de su madre! ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-Porque ya conseguí la gasolina –rio divertida la medio coreana- no me miren así, fue idea de Ucchi.

-No otra vez…

-Ni modo Yoshinon, a salvarle el trasero a nuestra amiga, y el nuestro de pasada –termino Shikako- tenemos que llegar a la fiesta, así que…

-Al mal paso darle prisa- dijo Nanchan- vamos –dicho eso, ambas se encaminaron a salvar a su amiga.

Y hay iban de nuevo, a salvar a Ucchi de los brazos de un vendedor pervertido que no se veía con la mejor pinta del mundo.

* * *

 _ **3 am**_

 _En el salón del hotel._

-¡Soy rica, soy rica! –Grito Kussun con gran alegría mientras agitaba su gran fajo de billetes- ¿quieren dinero? ¡Yo se los doy!

-Me alegra que estés feliz –hablo la menor del grupo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos! –gritaron a unisón las ganaras, Emitsun y Mimorin- ¡Ganamos!

-¡Gracias a ustedes soy rica! –Aina volvía gritar y abrazo a las campeonas con energía- ¡las amo con locura!

-¡Pero que buena noche! –Hablo Nitta con gran alegría- ¡esta es la mejor despedida de soltera del mundo!

-Y aun falta lo mejor –con una mirada picara, Kussun dejo de abrazas a sus amigas y se dirigió a la puerta del salón- solo admiren mi sorpresa –con gracia abrió la puerta dando la entrada a unas ocho mujeres voluptuosas y sumamente hermosas.

-¡Rippi, cúbrete los ojos! –Ordeno la ex –líder pero la menor no la obedeció- ¡Rippi!

-Son hermosas –hablo anonadada ante la belleza de las mujeres que pasan enfrente de ella con poca ropa.

-Mimo-chan…-se giro a ver a su amiga en suplica. Pero en vez de encontrarse con una Mimorin apenada o anonadada, ella simplemente estaba seria, no parecía tener algun movimiento o pensamiento en ese momento.

-Oh juguemos un poco –pronuncio con delicadeza una mujer castaña que se acerco a Suzuko con malas intenciones- ¿Qué? ¿Eres muy seria?

-No me interesa –hablo con firmeza. Sus brazos cruzados y su centrada daba ese aura de "no me toques, tengo novia, idiota".

-¿Y tú, gatita? –Dijo otra mujer de cabello rubio que sea cerco a la menor provocadoramente- ¿quieres que te enseñe a jugar?

-C-claro –contesto ensoñada- v-vamos –sin más siguió a la mujer como un zombi.

-Q-que alguien me ayude –la ex –líder cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, así evito ver cosas indecentes- no debo ver, no debo ver, me voy a casar, y no debo ver –se repitió a si misma, como un manto para protegerla.

-Vamos, es tu despedida de soltera, diviértete –hablo con sensualidad otra mujer castaña que comenzó a rodear a Emitsun como si ella fuera su presa- ¿verdad chicas?

-Claro~ -dijo una de las compañeras de esa mujer.

Entre las cuatro hermosas mujeres, comenzaron a rodear a Nitta, le acariciaban el brazo, la cara, cualquier parte que tuvieran visible la acariciaban para tentarla a caer entre sus garras.

-No seas tímida, anda –otra mujer tomo la mano de Emitsun y la redirección a su pecho- tu toca, no preguntes.

-¡P-pero yo…!

-¡NITTA EMI!

El grito de la guerra era el que se anunciaba en esos instantes donde se congelo el tiempo y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¡AHORA SI, YA VERAS!

Fue lo que grito la reina de la guerra: Uchida Aya antes de lanzarse contra sus oponentes.

Todo era un caos total, la ropa volaba y los gritos de dolor se hacían escuchar. Por fortuna el salón era anti ruidos, si no el administrador ya las hubiera corrido del lugar.

Lejos, y seguras de la furia de Ucchi, el grupo que la había acompañado esa noche se encontraban en la puerta del salón viendo el espectáculo.

-¿A ti no te molesta que Mimo-chan este aquí? –inquirió la mayor del grupo.

-No realmente. –Pile se encogió los hombros con indiferencia- Es tan fiel que no me engañaría con otra persona.

-Pero, tu pensaste que te engañaba con Kitta-san…

-¡Eso es otra cosa! –El sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas- Son compañeras de trabajo, es más probable que esas dos salieran.

-Bueno...si lo ves así...tienes razón, Mimo-chan tiene un encanto natural –dijo con una ensoñada sonrisa.

-Esa sonrisa... –la medio coreana no podía creerlo, esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes- ¿No me digas que...? –pregunto esperando una respuesta negativa.

-¿Que? Pensé que era obvio -con una leve risa prosiguió- me gustaba Mimo-chan hace mucho tiempo.

-Espérame un segundo... ¿Como que te gustaba? –Inquirió aun sin creérselo- ¿Y yo? Teniéndome a mí en la misma subunidad ¿jamás sentiste atracción por mí? -se notaba lo indignaba que se sentía en esos momentos.

-Pai-chan, eres muy guapa, me pareces atractiva. –en defensa propia, alzo sus manos por su acaso- Pero Mimo-chan... Ella tiene un encanto que mata.

-¿Con que un encanto que mata? –volvió a preguntar con una ceja alzada.

-Si, intente salir con ella por mucho tiempo, pero al final me bateo de una manera indirecta pero muy directa. –Confeso con una leve sonrisa- pero valió la pena.

-¿Y no te molesta eso? –poco a poco, su sonrisa se iba haciendo victoriosa.

-Al principio si, de hecho, por esa misma razón me cerré a una relación nueva pero...conocí a Aina y todos mis problemas se fueron. –finalizo con una sonrisa nostálgica a su tiempo en busca del amor de Mimorin.

-¿Tu novia sabe de eso?

-No realmente, si se entera, estaría muerta...

-Pues mejor ve detrás de ti.

-No me digas que...-el mayor trago saliva con dificultad.

-Si, esta atrás de ti –confirmo Pile con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya valí, ya valí...

-¿Con que...Mimo-chan? –la dura voz de Kussun se hizo notar en ese pequeño espacio- Pues ve y has un jardín de cristal con ella.

-Amor, amor, yo te juro que ese es mi pasado, te lo juro. ¡Aina no te vayas! ¿¡Que no escuchaste que tu eres mi luz!? ¡Contigo si hice un jardín de cristal!

Y así fue, como Nanjou Yoshino fue completamente ignorada. Pile, por la frustración que sentía comenzó a twittear cada uno de sus problemas mientras su novia seguía evitando a las mujeres.

-Se nota tu felicidad...-hablo en broma la segunda más alta del grupo. Que se encontraba al lado de Mimo-chan.

-Ni que lo digas -Mimorin contesto con seriedad.

-¿Tu sabias lo de Nan-chan? –inquirió con cierta curiosidad, pues su conversación no era para nada secreta, se había escuchado en todo el salón.

-Si, era bastante obvia. Digo, me llevaba chocolates y rosas todos los días. –dijo como si no fuera algo relevante.

-Hay que chica, pero hay que admitirlo, tiene su encanto. –confeso Shikako con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso ni que lo digas, la verdad, si ella hubiera seguido insistiendo –una leve sonrisa ensoñada se formo en los labios de Suzuko- Yo hubiera salido con ella.

Shikako abrió los ojos y la boca con gran sorpresa-¿Es enserio?

-Si, tiene ese encanto de hombre en cuerpo de mujer. Sin contar que se ve linda con o sin cabello largo –soltó un suspiro ensoñado.

-Deja que te escuche tu novia...

-Ya lo escuchó, de hecho lo esta twitteando -suspiro mientras veía su celular- ahora dice que se irá con el bajista...

-¿Y no harás nada?

-Correré tras de ella, se acaba de ir…-soltó un suspiro cansado y se encamino a la puerta- nos vemos mañana, si es que alguien vive para eso –con un ademan en su mano, se retiro en busca de su novia.

-Mujeres...pero bien, ahora a ir por mi angelito –con una macabra sonrisa, Shika-chan se acerco a donde estaba su angelito. Si, definitivamente correría sangre.

Por otro lado, Emitsun se encontraba abraza a las piernas de su futura esposa. Alrededores de ellas se encontraban las mujeres voluptuosas completamente inconscientes.

-¡Amor, yo te juro que no vi ni toque nada!

-Estaban sus senos en tu cara...

-¡Te juro que yo no vi nada! –Grito en su defensa-Yo amo tus pechos, nunca los he visto sin ropa, ¡pero aun así los amo!

-Adiós...

De manera seria y un tanto ebria, Ucchi se fue a su habitación, dejando a Emitsun más que triste y decepcionada de si misma. La noche que se habían proclamado la mejor, no era más que una nostálgica y triste noche.

* * *

 _ **3:50 am**_

 _-¡Tu llévale gallo!_

 _-¡Que a ella le gustan más los dinosaurios! ¡Sora-chan, usa la cabeza!_

 _-¡Eso significa que le lleves serenata, pedazo de idiota odiosa!_

 _-¿¡Donde voy a conseguir eso a esta hora!?_

 _-¡Piénsalo, usa la tecnología, la tecnología!_

 _*O*O*O_

-Megu-chaaan~ -lloriqueo la ex –líder en los brazos de su amiga que no la dejaba morir.

-Calmada, te prometo que todo estará bien –con delicadeza acaricio la espalda de su amiga.

-Pero, Megu-chan... la hubieras visto ella… ¡ella me odia! –grito desesperada.

-No lo sé, no fui –rio ante su mal chiste- okay, no estás de ánimo para malos chistes –tomo aire y suspiro- Emi-chan, ya, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

-¿C-como lo sabes? –pregunto con sus ojos rojos y cara empapada de lagrimas.

-Anda, levántate de la cama -con una sonrisa, tomo su mano para invitarla a levantarse.

-No quieroooo –reñía como una niña chiquita- ¡no quiero!

-Pues hazlo, -la volvió a jalar hasta que la levanto- que algo bueno pasará si lo haces.

-¿Como que? –pregunto confundida.

-Como eso –con una gran sonrisa señalo la puerta de su habitación.

 _Tada hitotsu kono hoshi ni aru_

 _totemo utsukushii mono o sagasu to shi tara_

-¿Y eso?

Al son de la balada reproducida por la grabadora, Emitsun y Megu se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar con mayor detalle quien cantaba

 _Me ni mieru mono de wa naku te_

 _dare no naka ni mo aru ai to kotaeru desho u_

-¡Es Ucchi! –grito sin creérselo.

-Si, lo es. –Megu rio levemente.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo predecía –volvió a reír al ver lo infantil que podía ser su amiga.

 _Arasoi ya kanashimi ga_

 _yogore naki ao sa o kumorase te mo_

-¡Tengo que abrir!

-Pues hazlo.

 _Kazanari nukumori ga_

 _sekai o terasu hikari ni naru_

Ya cuando abrió la puerta, y sin el menor interés en controlar sus emociones, se lanzó sobre su amada para darle un gran abrazo acompañado de un beso en los labios de Ucchi.

Con una sonrisa, el alta correspondió ese beso, aunque no duro mucho, porque había cosas importantes que le tenía que decir.

-Emi- comenzó a hablar la alta- lo lamento, fue mi culpa, yo no debí…

-¿Cómo es que trajiste la música hasta aquí? –inquirió con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-El celular hace maravillas –sacudió su celular y se lo coloco en la bolsa de su falda- Emi, yo…lo lamento… no tengo excusa, no estoy ni estaba tan borracha como para armar ese escándalo, no tengo perdón…

-Si lo tienes -hablo Nitta que con gran cariño limpio las lagrimas que corrían por la mejilla de su amada- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –rio con cierta pena.

-Pero tú no golpeaste a esas mujeres...

-Pero lo hubiera hecho si te tocaran a ti –otra risa nerviosa salió de sus labios- pero no importa, lo que importa es que hayas venido aquí a pedir perdón.

-No podía dejar esto así, la culpa es mía –con una leve mueca arrugo la nariz- tu eres importante para mí, no podía dejar esto así.

\- no arrugues la nariz –Emitsun beso delicadamente la nariz de su amada- si sigues asiendo ese gesto no controlare mis actos.

-Pues no lo hagas -con una sonrisa pícara acaricio la mejilla de su amada.

-¿No se debemos esperar hasta mañana?

-No, el tiempo premia a quienes se esfuerzan -sin más, comenzó a besar a su novia.

Al compas de la música, ambas se fueron introduciendo a la habitación ajena, no necesitaban palabras, sus actos hablan por si solos. Las caricias de Aya era lo que Emi necesitaba para poder dormir esa noche, su solo tacto la hechizaba.

-Y se supone que esta es mi habitación –con una amarga sonrisa, Megu se fue retirando de la habitación- al final, mi amor sigue siendo unilateral.

Con la última vista de su querida Emitsun siendo acostada en la cama con delicadeza, cerró la puerta con un amargo dolor en su pecho. No importaba cuanto lo pidiera o cuanto lo deseara, ella no sería la dueña de esos brazos o de esos besos.

Con la última gota de fuerza que le quedaba, arrastro a Soramaru que estaba afuera de la habitación a una más cómoda, donde ambas pudieran descansar para el gran día. La boda de su queria Emi-chan.

* * *

 _ **Antes de poner mis quejas sobre como tarde en escribir esto. Muchachos estuvo terrible el terremoto. Aunque no se que sea peor, la gente que roba viendo la catástrofe o lo de la Frida no se que… De igual manera, si pueden, ayuden mandando víveres, material de curación, o herramientas. Si viven en donde fue el terremoto solo ayuden a los que viven cerca de su casa, de otra manera obstruyen el paso a los rescatistas. Si pueden donen sangre (en mi facultad ya se está haciendo eso) Todo es posible si aportamos entre todos.**_

 _ **Ahora si, va la queja.**_

 _ **¡Por fin! No saben lo que tarde con este capítulo, no solo por escribirlo, si no porque se me había borrado de la laptop n_nU, lo tuve que reescribir completamente y por eso no pude seguir actualizando la semana pasada.**_

 _ **Pero ahora si, toda la semana será plagada de actualizaciones ya para terminar Shika-chan vs Yoshino y este fic.**_

 _ **Pero ustedes díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasara en la boda?**_

 _ **Pd: la canción que canta Ucchi se llama "Ai no Hoshi" Interpretada por Nana Mizuki, por si quieren escucharla, está muy buena.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	4. El fin

_-¿¡Donde está la novia!? ¡Suzu-chan!_

 _-¡No lo sé, maldición! ¡Búsquenla! -demando Mimorin._

 _-¡Entendido! -gritaron las demás chicas a excepción de la novia._

 _-¿Debería estar preocupada? -inquirió Emitsun ya vestida con su atuendo de boda._

 _Las damas de honor, con sus vestidos escarlatas y Nanjou con un traje del mismo color, corrían en busca de la novia, ¿Dónde se había metido? La pajarita escurridiza, ese sería su nuevo apodo._

* * *

 _Horas antes_

La mañana, santa y hermosa mañana, nos ilumina con su bello sol y exquisito canto de pájaros. Ese día en específico, una somnolienta Emitsun se levantaba de la cama con la sabana cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo. Poco a poco entro en razón de lo que había pasado en la madrugada, con una sonrisa de felicidad extendió su brazo en busca de su amada, cosa que no encontró, a cambio de la cálida piel de Ucchi encontró una fría carta.

-A ver...-un tanto somnolienta comenzó a leer la carta.

"Emi~ ¡Buenos días! Lamento no estar contigo para verte despertar, es que me marco Pai-chan para hacer una prueba con el vestido. De veras lo lamento, pero de igual manera hoy pero más tarde nos veremos en la boda~"

-Vaya, vaya, al menos no fue lo que pensaba -río ensoñada y dejo la carta en la cama- ¿Que hora es? -tomo su celular y revisó el reloj- ¿Once de la mañana? Sera mejor moverme -con calma se levantó de la cama con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo- hoy me casare, hoy es el día.

Hoy era el día de su boda, el momento que tanto había ansiado desde hace un año, sus amigas más cercanas se encontraban en las vegas para festejar esa aclamada unión. ¿Por qué no invito a sus padres o los de su novia? La pura verdad, no se les ocurrió hasta que llegaron a las vegas, si cierta pajarita caprichosa no hubiera querido casarse al día siguiente, al menos hubieran invitado a sus familiares.

Pero bien, ese día no haría un escándalo por no tener a sus familiares en ese día, ya otro día se atendría a los regaños de su madre por no haberla invitado, por ahora, se alistaría para salir a almorzar con su grupo de amigas que la acompañaron ayer en su despedida de soltera.

* * *

 _En el restaurante del hotel._

-¡Hey chicas! –Grito Nitta con el mayor entusiasmo del mundo al entrar en el restaurante- ¿Cómo están las chicas más hermosas de todo el mundo?

Con gran euforia paso por cada uno de los lugares, depositando un estruendoso beso en las mejillas de sus amigas.

-Kussun, Sora-chan, Mimo-chan, Rippi. ¡Están preciosas hoy! –volvió al gritar- ¿Qué se hacen para estar tan guapas? –inquirió mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

El amor te hace siego definitivamente, pues las jóvenes que Emitsun decía que estaban guapas, estaban completamente desarregladas. Kussun tenía el cabello desordenado y una cara de que había bebido mucho ayer, Rippi tenía una cara de traumada como si algo le hubiera pasado ayer, Soramaru estaba literalmente dormida sobre la mesa, la unica que estaba razonablemente bien era Mimorin que fingía una sonrisa calmada aunque por dentro estuviera intranquila.

-¿Qué tienen de lindo este día? –Pronuncio Aina en completa seriedad- tengo una terrible cruda, ¿Qué tiene de lindo este día? Solo mírenla –con molestia señalo a la mujer que dormía en la mesa- ella ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos, ¿Qué tiene de bonito eso?

-Kussun, no es su culpa que tu no hayas tenido una bonita noche hoy -hablo Mimo-chan con una sonrisa tranquila- relájate, no fue para tanto.

-¿No fue para tanto? ¡Me oculto la verdad, y no me la dijo! –grito molesta con una mirada que asustaría hasta la misma muerte.

-Era bastante obvio, tu de tonta no te diste cuenta –agrego Suzuko con una divertida risa- cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta con solo verla.

-¡Eres una…! –Unos murmullos impidieron que terminara- Rippi, ¿podrías dejar de quejarte? –con una mirada de muerte vio a la menor que no dejaba de lamentarse.

-Shika-chan mala, Shika-chan mala –repetía una y otra vez la menor del grupo mientras se cubría los oídos- ¿la puedo demandar por abuso al menor de edad? Espera… ¡yo ya no soy menor de edad!

-Parece que tuvieron una noche interesante–rio Nitta al ver la diversidad de gestos que presentaban sus amigas.

-No tanto como tu –añadió Mimorin con una picara sonrisa- ayer tuvieron relaciones, ¿verdad? –dijo sin rodeos.

Emitsun abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron en milisegundos-¿Q-que? E-este yo… -intentaba buscar una excusa, pero no la encontró, así que solamente suspiro para calmar sus crecientes nervios- ¿T-tan obvia soy?

-Eres tan descuida que ni siquiera te maquillaste el chupetón que tienes en el cuello –al momento de decir eso, Nitta se cubrió con su mano derecha dicho chupetón- Ay Emi-chan, ¿Qué te han dicho de comerte el postre antes de terminar la comida?

-E-es que, m-me trajo serenata y- y ¡No tengo por qué darles detalles! –Grito la pobre Emitsun completamente roja, su unica escapada fue cubrir su cara con sus manos- ¡es vergonzoso!

Esa actitud fue lo que necesitaron las chicas para carcajearse. Kussun escupió su jugo de naranja, que cayó sobre Soramaru, que se despertó y antes de reclamar, vio a su ex líder y también comenzó a reír, olvidándose por un momento que estaba cubierta de baba y jugo de naranja.

-¡Mou, chicas! ¡No se rían de mí! –Grito en su defensa- ¡No es gracioso!

-Lo siento Emitsun, pero es muy gracioso –añadió la menor del grupo- ¡nunca pensé verte así de avergonzada! ¿Opinan lo mismo que yo?

Las demás no contestaron, únicamente asintieron entre risas.

-¡Son usas groseras! –Volvió a gritar- ¡nos están viendo! –señalo a los que estaban en el restaurante con cara de confundidos- ¡hey!

-¡SHIKAKO!

-¡DEJAME!

Las risas cesaron para dar paso a la confusión en sus caras, las que se perseguían no era más ni menos que Nanjou Yoshino que perseguía a Kubo Yurika por todo el restaurante.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! –vocifero la más baja de las dos.

-¡Nunca, enana con aires de grandeza!

Rebasaron a un mesero que por suerte no había tirado su bandeja, saltaron sobre una mesa, y después corrieron adentro de la cocina para hacer quien sabe que tipo de desastre.

-Sera mejor que las detenga, o esto se pondrá peor –suspiro la novia antes de levantarse- o peor aún, yo tendré que pagar lo que rompan –ahora seria, se dedico a parar a esas dos. Las tomo a ambas del cuello en cuanto las tuvo a su alcance y las arrastro afuera del restaurante.

-¡Emitsun nos estas ahorcando! –alcanzaron a decir las dos al estar casi sin respirar.

-Debería patearlas hasta que perdieran el conocimiento –negó con la cabeza y las arrojo a unos sillones que estaban adentro del lobby del hotel- ¿me podrían decir que rayos?

-Ya está todo pagado, Emi-chan –esa fue la voz autoritaria de Mimorin que se acerco junto con las demás a la posición de esas dos revoltosas.

-Te lo agradezco Mimo-chan –le sonrió amablemente y después de giro a ver a esas dos- ahora si, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-¡Ella empezó! –ambas se señalaron- ¡Que tu empezaste! –se vieron con odio y después comenzaron a darse manotazos débiles entre ellas.

-Kussun –la ex líder vio a la nombrada y asintió- te toca.

-Si capitana –acudiendo a la orden de su ex líder, tomo su bolso y golpeo a ambas chicas- ¡ya cállense que me desesperan!

-Agresiva~ -dijeron a unisón- Mujer mala~ -volvieron a compartir dialogo, incluso se sobaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Déjense de tonterías y díganos la verdad –hablo Emitsun seriamente- ¿Qué paso ahora?

-Que esta idiota les diga –dijo Nanjou que señalo a su mejor amiga.

-¡Bien, pero no me digas idiota! –Shikako bufo y vio a sus amigas- Yoshinon se enojo conmigo porque le rompí su vestido –confeso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo romperle el vestido a su mejor amiga.

-A ver, a ver –por fin hablo Mimorin- ustedes dos, ¿se pelearon por un vestido? –Arqueo la ceja, y las aludidas asintieron- ¿ustedes? ¿Las que se pelearon por un videojuego, ahora se pelean por un vestido?

-Tarde mucho en elegirlo y esta idiota lo rompe como si nada –bufo la mayor del grupo- ¡ahora tengo que usar un traje!

-Me lo agradecerás, ese vestido enseñaba mucho de tus flácidas piernas y tu busto sin chiste –volvió a confesar como si nada.

-¡Oye!

-Espera –la seria voz de Kussun se hizo notar- ¿tu porque le andas viendo las piernas a MI novia y principalmente su busto?

-Porque soy su mejor amiga –se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud de Aina- mi deber es cuidarla de los pervertidos. Y por eso no usaras vestido.

-¡Pero yo…! –antes de que Nanjou terminara de gritar, la tímida voz de Rippi la interrumpió.

-C-chicas, ¿alguna recuerda que hoy es la prueba del vestido de Ucchi?

Las siete integrantes callaron, para ser sinceras, la misma Emitsun lo había olvidado, y eso que lo había leído en la carta.

-¡Yo llegare primero! –grito Nanjou antes de salir corriendo cual liebre.

-¡No si yo llego primero!- corrió tras ella su mejor amiga- ¡yo te ganare, Yoshinon!

-Esas dos… ¡vamos Rippi, Soramaru! –Kussun tomo las manos de las nombradas y corrió atrás de esas dos hiperactivas- ¡muévanlas!

-Santo Dios…-Mimorin negó con la cabeza y después rio- creo que me quedare contigo.

-¿Enserio? –Nitta inquirió confundida- ¿no quieres ir a ayudarles?

-Siete son multitud –agrego con una leve risa.

-No te sientas mal por Pai-chan –con gran franquesa palmeo la espalda de su acompañante- ya entenderá lo mal que te pones con ese tipo.

-¿Tú crees? –Inquirió con una triste mirada- a veces pienso que no le importa…

-¡No digas tonterías! Claro que le importa, solo que es medio tonta, eso del twitter le dejo secuelas –bromeo con gracia- pero si quieres hablar con ella, yo lo entenderé.

-No, así está bien –suspiro y su sonrisa tranquila volvió- aparte, debo ayudarte, ¿no?

-Gracias, Mimo-chan, gracias –le sonrió cálidamente- ¿te parece si le llamo a Megu-chan para que nos cuente como le fue y platicamos entre las tres?

-Por mi bien –le correspondió esa cálida sonrisa- así de paso tendré otra persona que me ayude a molestarte –su sonrisa cambio a una picara- Nitta-pervertida-san~

-No sé porque esto no saldrá bien para mi…-suspiro derrotada y levemente sonrojada.

-Al menos aceptas la realidad –rio levemente y poso su brazo sobre el hombro de Emitsun- anda llámala.

-Voy, voy.

* * *

 _En el cuarto de Ucchi y Emitsun_

-¡Estoy gorda! –Grito la futura señora Nitta- ¡solo mírenme, parezco un cerdo! –grito mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo.

Aunque no estuviera como "un cerdo", para ella, ese leve pellejo que colgaba de su cintura ya la hacía ver sumamente gorda.

-No te digas eso –con una sonrisa maternal, Kussun tomo las manos de su amiga- estas perfecta, sin contar que…

-Sin contar que ayer te comiste a la pobre de Emitsun –agrego Soramaru- ¿Quién diría que la serenata daría ese efecto? Yo pensé que solo se iban a besar, pero no pensé que iban a hacer "eso" en un cuarto que ni era el suyo –soltó una gran carcajada tras decir eso.

-Concuerdo con Sora-chan, la cosa es que tu si te maquillaste bien el chupetón –juguetonamente, Rippi paso su dedo sobre el cuello de la novia quitando un poco del maquillaje y dejando ver un chupetón- pero eso no quita que no se pueda ver.

-¿S-se los dijo? –inquirió Ucchi con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mimo-chan la descubrió –confeso Soramaru- ¿A dónde se fueron Nanchan y Shika-chan? Salieron por los refrescos y no han vuelto.

-¿Suzu-chan lo adivino? –Pregunto la novia de la mencionada- Suzu-chan… -volvió a mencionar con un aire de tristeza.

-¿Y esta que tiene? –Inquirió Sora con la ceja alzada- desde que llegamos esta así, con la cara larga.

-Suzu-chan y yo tuvimos una plática un tanto…extraña –se estremeció al recordar dicha platica- no fue la plática con sexo que me hubiera gustado…ella...no, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Conociendo a Mimo-chan, imagino que fue una plática sobre tu amigo el bajista –bufo la más alta- no la hagas sufrir, ella es muy susceptible y llora con facilidad aunque no lo aparente.

-Yo lo sé pero…

-¡Muévanse, que traigo prisa! –ese fue el grito de Shikako.

-¡Quítate jirafa!

Ambas mujeres se encontraban corriendo mientras cargaban cuatro vasos de agua cada una, quien sabe que tipo de reto extraño era, pero el punto era de no dejar caer ninguno de esos vasos.

Pero como nada les sale bien a esas dos, ambas idiotas se tropezaron y tiraron los vasos sobre sus amigas y respectivas novias.

-¡Pedazos de idiotas! –Grito Sora que por enojo las tomo del cuello y las empezó a agitar- ¡primero el jugo con baba, y ahora agua!

-Es para que te bañaras –agrego Yoshinon con una cómica y nerviosa sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es gracioso!

Esas dos…algun día vendrían matando a alguien, o vendrían provocando su muerte. Después de disculparse con las presentes, se dispusieron a limpiar, no sin antes explicar de donde había venido el reto. Todo empezó por cargar un vaso de agua, y de ahí se retaron entre ellas para ver quien podía cargar sin que se les cayera ninguna gota de agua.

-A veces me gustaría ser tan extraña como esas dos –rio la novia mientras veía a esas dos revoltosas limpiar el desorden que habían provocado.

-Lo mismo digo –hablo Pile con una leve sonrisa. Se le notaba lo afligida que estaba desde metros de distancia.

-No estés triste, te aseguro que se arreglaran los problemas que tienes con Mimo-chan –hablo Ucchi con la mayor calma mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- se aman, las peleas son normales en las relaciones.

-Lo sé, pero ella no me ha dado motivos para tener celos, y en cambio yo…-sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse al recordar a su amada tan molesta la noche pasada.

-Hey, no llores –Uchida tomo a su amiga entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza mientras sus amigas las ignoraban por regañas a las revoltosas- no te pongas así.

-¿Y como quieres que este? Siento que se está acabando el mundo de fantasías que tanto añore –comenzó a sollozar- ¿Qué tal si se acaba? El amor se acaba en algun punto, esto no…esto no…

En su llanto, las demás chicas se giraron y corrieron abrazarla, menos Nanjou que solo se mantuvo al margen, tendría que hablar con su amiga después de la boda, no podía permitir ese tipo de actitud.

Mientras Pile era consolada, una pregunta resonó en la mente de Ucchi: ¿y realmente se acaba el amor? ¿En algun punto, todo eso que se profesaban, todas esas cálidas palabras serian más que basura? ¿Qué tal si era la peor esposa del mundo? ¿Se estaría apresurando con eso de la boda?

Esas y más preguntas comenzaron a aterrorizarla…

* * *

 _En un parque lejano._

-¡Te amo! –grito con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-M-Megu-chan…yo…-apenas si pudo hablar Emitsun al escuchar esa declaración.

La había llamado para que la ayudara con su atuendo para la boda, y eso fue lo que hizo, pero en cuanto se fue Mimorin por una llamada de trabajo, Megu tomo de la mano de Emitsun y la jalo hasta el parque de donde le estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

-Yo…yo se que amas a Uchida-san, tampoco busco que me correspondas o algo parecido pero…-tenia que sacar esos sentimientos que abrumaban su pecho, antes de que fuera tarde- pero tenía que decírtelo, yo, yo…

-Megu-chan –Nitta la tomo entre sus brazos para brindarle un cálido abrazo- yo…yo… yo soy la que lo siente, no lo sabía yo…-no sabía que decir, ¿y como saberlo? Eso la estaba tomando por sorpresa.

-No, no lo sientas –con una voz cortada se atrevió a ver a la mujer que amaba- tu no sabias de estos sentimientos. Pero no creas que esté arrepentida de quererte con esta fuerza, jamás, pero jamás dudes de mis sentimientos, porque yo no lo hago.

-No sé que decirte yo…

-No te lo dije para que me tuvieras pena –rio amargamente- te lo dije porque quiero hacerlo, quiero que sepas que mi corazón late por ti, que tu bella sonrisa es la que me ha impulsado a ser una mejor versión de mi.

-Megu-chan…

-Emi-chan –con una voz un poco más tranquila, acaricio la mejilla de la mujer que la seguía abrazando- porque te amo es que te apoye en esto de la boda, por mas descabellado que es, te seguiré apoyando hasta el final de los tiempos, Para eso son las amigas ¿no? –pero como le dolía decir esas palabras, pero era la realidad, nada cambiaría si lo negaba, siempre serian amigas, no importaba cuanto deseaba lo contrario.

-Tonta –Nitta la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la estrecho con fuerza- eres más que eso. Lamento no poder corresponderte, si hubiera sido en otro tiempo, yo…

-¿Te hubieras enamorado de mi? –Soltó otra risa amarga- siempre y cuando Uchida-san no hubiera nacido, entonces si estarías enamorada de mí y esta sería nuestra boda.

-No digas eso, no quiero que sufras…

-Sufrir es bueno, nos ayuda a ser fuertes –con pesar, se alejo de ese calor que tanto amaba- ahora tu eres la que llora, tonta –con una leve sonrisa, limpio las lagrimas de su acompañante con su dedo pulgar- no lo hagas, no quiero que lo hagas, no sufras.

-¿No que sufrir nos hace fuertes? –Fue lo que dijo Nitta antes de proseguir a limpiarse las lagrimas con su saco- quiero que sepas, que te quiero, aunque no como tú me quieres a mi…yo…

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar, Megu beso su mejilla cariñosamente- calla, ¿Qué tal si me sonríes como siempre lo haces? Con cariño y amor. Así, así es como me gusta verte sonreír. –Añadió con una leve risa al ver la sonrisa de su acompañante- ¿Qué tanto te cuesta hacerlo?

-Eres imposible –la acompaño en su risa y tomo su mano- vamos, te recuerdo que aun eres mi dama de honor, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Con calma, ambas caminaron por el parque- aun tengo que ponerme el vestido y tu estas vestida como un príncipe.

-Debes admitir que no me veo tan mal- vio el cielo y después la vio a ella- Megu-chan –la llamo y ella la vio- te quiero –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Con un enorme sonrojo, Megu también le sonrió cariñosamente- yo también, y mucho.

Era una linda escena, Emitsun vestía un traje digno de un príncipe, su atuendo era azul cielo con detalles dorados y sus botas completamente negras, su acompañante vestía un hermoso vestido escarlata, parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe pasea a su princesa. Tal vez no le pudiera regalar el cuento de hadas que ella quería, pero al menos podía darle ese tranquilo paseo por el parque, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, la unica manera de que su amiga no llorara ni una sola lagrima por ella.

* * *

 _Hora actual_

 _En el registro civil._

-¡Claro que deberías, idiota! -grito una exasperada Kussun que no dejaba de marcarle al celular de la novia desaparecida- ¡Maldición, no responde!

-Tranquila Kussun, Ayacchi debe estar ocupada. –Emi hablo con la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Por dios Emitsun, tu futura esposa está desaparecida, ¡desaparecida!

-¿Y luego? -volvió a reír bastante divertida al ver como sus amigas corrían como locas por el registro civil- ella vendrá.

-¿Porque estas tan segura? -inquirió Kussun.

-Solo lo sé, digamos que, es una corazonada -alzo su dedo índice y sonrió encantadoramente.

* * *

 _En otro lugar_

¿Les han contado que en las bodas las novias son las más asustadizas? No digo yo, lo dice la ciencia.

En el parque lejos del registro civil, se encontraba Aya Uchida, la novia asustadiza que sus amigas intentaban localizar.

La joven novia vestida un hermoso vestido blanco, con olanes en el área de la falda, no tenia mangas, el busto era discreto pero encantador con esa espalda descubierta, y su velo aun colgaba de su cabeza pero no cubría su cara.

-No, no puedo, debo irme -comenzó a decir mientras sujetaba su cabeza- no puedo pero... ¿y si ella no está? ¿Que tal si me caigo?

-Entonces te levantas y ya -fue la contestación de una misteriosa voz que se poso enfrente de la novia.

-¿Eh? -confundida, Ucchi alzo la mirada y ante sus ojos esta Megu Sakuragawa con un hermoso vestido carmesí- ¿Sakuragawa-san?

-Esa soy yo -le sonrió con un signo de paz en los dedos- ¿no deberías estar en una boda?

-B-bueno si pero...-comenzó a tartamudear de los nervios- es que yo, es que yo -su voz cortada y ojos lagrimosos fueron su pase a los brazos de Megu- ¿eh?

-Ya, ya -con esa voz maternal, continuó abrazándola- llora si así lo quieres.

Ucchi no sabía si era esa maternal voz o la calidez de su abrazó, pero se refugió en el abdomen de esa maravillosa mujer, lloraba mientras la abrazaba, Megu únicamente se quedaba callada y acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de la joven.

-¿Es difícil, no? Estar a punto de casarse y sentirse asustada, eres feliz pero a la vez estas insegura -sus palabras fueron respondidas por un asentimiento por parte de la novia- pero, ¿porque te pones nerviosa? La amas, y lo sé, cualquiera podría percibirlo con solo verlas juntas, tienen esa aura de "estamos enamoradas, no nos molesten" -una risa amarga salió de su boca- es...algo molesto verlas tan juntas.

-¿Sakuragawa-san, tu? -la quería ver, necesitaba que esos ojos le digieran "no estoy enamorada de tu novia".

-No creó que importe eso ahora -soltó en otra carcajada- tu amas a Emi-chan, ¿no? -le preguntó al momento de soltarla y quedar a su nivel- ¿si o no?

-Si, la amo -contestó sin ningún atisbo de duda.

-¿Entonces porque dudas en ir a casarte con ella?

-Porque…ella es tan noble, cumplió un estúpido capricho para estar conmigo, ¿Cómo puedo competir con eso? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que mis sentimientos son reales? ¿Y si nuestro amor se agota? –entre sus quejas, Ucchi sintió un leve golpe en su cabeza- ¿ Sakuragawa-san?

-No seas tonta –la joven suspiro- claro que tendrán problemas, incluso habrá días en que no la quieras ver o que ella no te quiera ver. Pero el punto de las peleas en las relaciones es superarlas, decir, "no, yo te amo, y vamos a arreglar esto" –hablo con completa seriedad- dime, ¿estarías dispuesta a pelear por ella? ¿De llevar tus sentimientos por ella sobre tu orgullo cuando discutan?

-Si –contesto solemnemente- no dudare, la respuesta es si.

-Entonces -con delicadeza le limpio las lágrimas que corrían por su ya no perfecto maquillaje- vámonos, tengo que maquillarte para que vayas con Emi-chan -dicho eso, tomo su mano y la levanto de la banca.

-Espera -la detuvo antes de andar- porque... ¿porque haces esto? Sería más fácil para ti si me dejas aquí, si no me caso con ella, tu...

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -la vio con la ceja alzada y una mirada divertida- claro que amo a Emi-chan, pagaría lo que sea para ser yo la de esta boda -su declaración, logro hacer que la novia frunciera el ceño- no pongas esa cara, déjame terminar -río levemente- no miento, ni tampoco me arrepiento de mis sentimientos. Pero, si Emi-chan es feliz, yo lo soy, si tú desapareces, ella estará destrozada, no quiero eso, jamás la haría sufrir así.

-¿No deberías aprovechar ese momento? Si esta vulnerable, ella...

-Claro que sería fácil, pero no es lo que quiero -formo una mueca en sus labios y suspiro profundamente- quiero lo mejor para ella, y tu eres su felicidad. La amo al punto de dejarla ir, por la única cosa que peleare es por su felicidad, no por ella -declaro con una mirada confiada.

-Tu...eres rara Sakuragawa-san -añadió la novia con una mirada más relajada- no esperaba esa contestación.

-Lo imagino Aya-chan -pronuncio ese apodo con una sonrisa llena de gracia- ¿que? Es mejor que el apodo que te puso Emi-chan.

Ucchi soltó una carcajada- tienes razón, es un poco raro. Pero me encanta cuando me lo dice.

-Es tierna cuando se lo propone -continuo riendo, pero ahora si estaban en camino al registro civil.

-Si, es un amor de persona~

-Tienes razón Aya-chan, tienes mucha razón.

-Sera mejor apurarnos Meg-chan, tenemos una boda a la cual ir -hablo con energía renovada.

-Entonces hay que caminar más rápido.

* * *

 _En el registro civil._

-¡Hay viene, hay viene! –grito Rippi al ver a la novia entrar al edificio del registro civil.

-Se los dije –Nitta hablo con la mayor calma del mundo- vamos, a sus posiciones.

Sin más, las muchachas se acomodaron en el salón donde seria la ceremonia. En cuanto se vio la figura, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar del reproductor de música de Shikako. Lo que algunas les parecía curioso, era que Aya entrara al salón del brazo Sakuragawa Megu.

Con cada paso que daba, sus dudas aumentaban, pero, solo por una vez, decidió olvidarse de sus tonterías y ver al frente, ver a la mujer que había dado todo por ella en un año, a la que había esperado con ansias. Al verla hay, tan galante y confiada, fue lo que necesito para entrar en completa paz.

-La dejo en tus manos –fue lo que dijo Megu al entregarle la novia a su mejor amiga- suerte.

-Gracias, Megu-chan –le guiño el ojo sabiendo lo que había hecho por ella.

-No hay de que, capitana –sin más se fue a su asiento que estaba justo al lado del de Soramaru.

-Te ves hermosa –fue lo que pronuncio Nitta, maravillada con la belleza de su novia y ahora futura esposa.

-Tu también, te vez como un príncipe –hablo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Idea de Mimo-chan –una leve risa salió de sus labios- tiene buen gusto cuando se lo propone.

-Eso ni que lo digas –ella también la acompaño en su risa.

-¿Hacemos esto? –le pregunto con una leve sonrisa- ¿lista?

-Lo he estado desde hace un año –con eso dicho, ambas se giraron para ver al fiscal que daría por comienzo la boda.

Fue una ceremonia corta, pero llena de sentimientos. Aunque Nanjou lo quiera negar, ella fue la que mas lloro, e incluso abrazo a su mejor amiga buscando consuelo…pobre, después Kussun se encargaría de ella.

Las futuras esposas se sonreían, dos que tres lágrimas salían de sus ojos. En veces.

-¿Me toca hablar? –Nitta comenzó a hablar un poco nerviosa- mis votos… es un poco raro decirlos en público pero hay van –con cariño, tomo las manos de su amada y la vio directo a los ojos- cuando anunciaste que quien quisiera casarse confito necesitaba esa cantidad de dinero, pensé "¡no puedo rendirme, nadie me la ganara!" pero, aunque en mi voz había determinación, en mi corazón había duda, no sabía que hacer o como conseguir el dinero, pensé millones de cosas y al final…-Emitsun busco la mirada de Megu, cuando la vio, ella le sonrió y alzo el dedo en signo de aprobación-una luz me apoyo en mi decisión, no me rendiría, y un año después estoy aquí contigo, la mujer que tanto amo –las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos eran limpiados por su amada- gracias…ejem, mi promesa, es que voy a estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en cada concierto que des tal vez no pueda ir, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que sepas que siempre estoy a tu lado, ya sea física o mentalmente. Siempre estaré para ti.

Las lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Ucchi, ella estaba feliz, nunca pensó estar casada con la mujer que amaba, y en ese preciso momento, debía decir sus votos, el penúltimo escalón a la felicidad.

-Yo…-comenzó a hablar un tanto nerviosa- no sé que decir –rio levemente- solo te puedo prometer una cosa, y es algo que si cumpliré: te amare toda mi vida, incluso si muero en la otra vida te seguiré amando. Es probable que discutamos, que tú no quieras saber nada de mí e incluso yo o quiera saber nada de ti, pero pondré mis sentimientos por ti sobre mi orgullo para estar contigo siempre. Eso son mis votos –término de hablar con una tímida sonrisa. No tenía pensado usar las mismas palabras que Sakuragawa, era lo que le había nacido en ese momento.

-Bien, dicho eso, las declaro marido y….no, no, las declaro, ¿mujer y mujer? –el juez alzo la ceja con algo de duda- no importa, firmen las actas y ya bésense.

Las ahora esposas, firmaron el papel, y compartieron un hermoso beso, cargado de sentimiento, algo que compartían únicamente entre ellas.

Hasta aquí termina esta bonita historia. Si en verdad quieren algo, deben perseverar y nunca rendirse, por más dudas que tengan, siempre deben tener esa meta enfrente.

* * *

 _ **¡Y así termina el fic que debió ser un one-shot!**_

 _ **De nuevo, no espere que tuviera tanto apoyo, de veras, fue muy sorpresivo. ¡Pero muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Ahora me he quedado sin nada que escribir de las seiyuus… si alguien quiere algo en especifico, yo encantada de escribirlo xD, de veras**_

 _ **Tampoco pensaba hacer sufrir tanto a Megu, pero pues… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Emitsun? Es un amor con patas esas mujer.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le pusieron a esta pequeña serie, de veras que si.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
